Pandora's Box
by Drow79
Summary: What's the worst mistake you've ever made? Because believe me, I can top it...
1. Light And Dark

**Hey everyone, for those of you who wanted another chapter of 'Holding All the Cards,' unfortunately I've hit a small problem with that. As I was writing I discovered a massive plot hole that completely destroys the current arc I'm up to as well as the next two so until I can either retcon it so it isn't a problem or think up some entirely new arcs that story is on hiatus. Sorry guys.**

* * *

The chicken or the egg, light or dark, good or evil…the endless debate.

However, what do you think came first good or evil? Which gave birth to the other?

Tell me, do you know the story of Pandora's Box? Many years ago a girl named Pandora was given a box and told not to open it under any circumstances…she didn't listen. Her curiosity getting better of her she decided to open the box and so hundreds of curses, everything that is evil in the world was let loose from their prison. She tried to shut the box but it was too late, evil had escaped into the world and it was there to stay. As the box slammed shut Pandora heard one last voice inside crying to be released, she didn't want anything more to do with this box and yet this voice drew her back. Opening it one last time Pandora grew speechless as she saw Hope slowly float out of the box and watched as it chased after its formerly trapped brethren.

Have you ever wondered how Pandora felt? The emotions that ran though her head as she unleashed untold evils upon the world by opening that box? Did she feel regret at her actions knowing the damage she had caused? Or did that last ray of Hope restore her faith?

Have you ever done something and immediately regretted it?

Have you ever felt that moment when you realized you'd done something terrible and yet could do nothing to stop it? It didn't even have to be on purpose, merely a moment of desperation where you wanted nothing more than to survive? Only to watch with a sinking feeling at the result of your actions.

No? Well then a better question…

Do you find it odd that something as pure as Hope could survive in that box? That something so light could be birthed from such darkness?

Do you find it odd that even in the darkest of situations there is always a light, a beacon of Hope shinning out from within the dark. It is often said that nothing is ever purely good or evil, light and dark, black and white, and you know what they are right.

So now answer this question, do you hate Pandora? If you had the choice would you have stopped her from opening that box? For you see, even though Pandora had released pain and suffering upon the world, she had also allowed Hope to follow them.

Truly light can come from the most unlikely of sources…

* * *

Alex was a normal human, or at least as normal as one could be since he'd discovered his ability, it seemed that whatever he thought about he could create. He'd first discovered this ability when he was ten and wanted a pet tiger, naturally that didn't sit well with his parents who'd immediately called the police. Poor Simba never stood a chance…

He'd learned after that though, whenever he made things he was sure to keep them small as possible to hide them from others. That was eight years ago though and in that time he'd experimented with his powers to a massive extent, he'd found that he could only create living creatures. So no creating gold out of nothing it seemed sadly.

However, he'd found that if the creature he'd created came with weapons or equipment then it was fine, something he'd discovered by trying to making living Warhammer miniatures to play with. After all, with the prices Games Workshop had in Australia it was ridiculous for a player to obtain a large army…that wasn't an abuse of power it was using his head! However, he couldn't make the equipment by themselves…though not from a lack of trying, he'd lost count how many times he'd tried to create a Thunderhammer or life sized Adeptus Astarates armour.

He'd also found out that his power somehow engrained loyalty to him into the creatures it made, it always brought a smile to his face when he heard the Imperium models calling him their God-Emperor. Even the Xenos models like Orks and Eldar obeyed his commands, the most disturbing however were the Chaos miniatures. They considered him an avatar of their chosen Gods and so were often killing in his name or having orgeys on his floor. He had also noticed most of his friends suffered colds and other diseases after they'd visited his house, needless to say it was unanimously decided that his home was off limits from now on.

Speaking of miniatures, he was currently filming his living Imperial Knight model laying waste into Chaos forces, one of his subscribers on YouTube had requested it. He smirked at the thought of how popular his channel was now, all of them praising his 'animation skills' and ability to make them so 'realistic and life-like.'

He wasn't abusing his powers…nope definitely not…

In all honestly he mostly did Chaos videos, he liked the way Games Workshop had made them, as while they were undeniably evil it was their more positive qualities that stuck out to him, the ones that it seemed even Games Workshop had forgotten about.

Khorne was the Blood God, the Lord of Skulls, but he was also the God of martial pride and honour, of those who set themselves against the most dangerous foes and earned victory against the odds. He also had a twisted sense of mercy believing those too weak to be beneath his notice and not worth killing, while only fighting warriors who fought on the battlefield. A champion of Khorne was just as likely to be a warrior of justice as a mindless slaughterer.

Slaanesh was the Lord of Excess, but this wasn't restricted to hedonism. In fact, Slaanesh was also known as the God of Perfection, every time a mortal strove to master their craft, that determination to get better, to improve, that was Slaanesh. Without that God there would be no happiness as well as no grief to make those happy times mean anything.

Nurgle was the Lord of Decay, the one responsible for diseases and deaths of an untold number of innocents, feeding off their despair as they felt their deaths come closer. And yet the cheerful God is also the God of Rebirth, culturing new life from the decaying remnants of the old. In that sense he is equally the God of Life just as much as he is of Death and could even be considered nature incarnate.

Tzeentch was the Lord of Entropy, but since when was change evil? Change can bring about both good and evil, it depends entirely on the people enacting it. When a slave pictures a time where he is free of his chains, when a cutoff battalion hopes to survive, Tzeentch listens. That was why he is also known as the God of Hope. Without Tzeentch there would be no devious schemes true, but also no one clever enough to stop those schemes.

Without Chaos the universe and all who lived in it would have their psyche destroyed…perhaps that's why they had such a reaction to the Emperor. It was clear that he could have done it, he could have killed them if given enough time. What effect would that have on the universe as a whole? As odd as it sounded, maybe they had to stop the Emperor to save the galaxy and its people?

"Ha yeah right, the Dark Chaos Gods protecting the galaxy," laughed Alex in disbelief and shook of his head at the absurdity of the thought as the Knight finished destroying the remnants of the Chaos forces. "Alright, we got enough footage. Let's stop here."

Upon hearing the order, the miniature Knight just turned to glance at him before walking off, leaving tiny smoking remains and bodies of tiny miniatures lying on the ground before they were consumed by a dark shadow that spread out from Alex's body and disappeared.

"I have purged the enemies of man in your name, All Hail the God-Emperor of Mankind!" cried a tiny voice from the model's vox speaker.

"For the last time I told you I'm not a God," sighed Alex at the tiny Knight.

"Only a true Divine denies His divinity!" replied the Knight before it too was consumed by the shadows from Alex's body.

The human shook his head in exasperation, "is this what the actual God Emperor feels like? If so, he has my pity."

Suddenly Alex heard the doorbell ring and frowned, 'I don't remember expecting any visitors.' Shrugging he headed to the front door and opened it to reveal a man with long black hair standing in the doorway, making an uneasy feeling spread throughout the human's body.

Upon seeing him the man gave a warm smile, "hello I'm looking for a man named Alex."

"You've found him," he replied in a cautious tone.

The man's expression seemed to grow brighter at this, "perfect, may I come inside? I have some very important business to discuss about your animation work."

"Of course Mr…" prompted Alex, getting a soft chuckle from the man.

"Of course, how rude of me…you can call me Kokabiel, do you mind if I call you Alex?" replied the man, causing Alex to frown as he heard the familiar sounding name before dismissing the thought.

Alex nodded and gestured for the man to come inside as he closed the door behind him. Unfortunately, the human never saw the once warm grin on Kokabiel's face morph into a predatory smile as the lock clicked shut.

* * *

The two of them had sat down at either side of the table, Alex feeling incredibly uncomfortable as a bad feeling continued spreading around his body. In contrast, Kokabiel just sat there drinking his tea and watching the human with a knowing smirk growing on his face.

"So tell me Alex, how does someone like you, with no prior training and such terrible equipment make animations of that realism?" asked Kokabiel.

Alex just shrugged, "skill."

The smirk on Kokabiel's face grew, "there's skill...but these animations almost look like magic. As if they were real, isn't that odd?"

Alex felt a drop of sweat run down his back, "I wouldn't know."

"I suppose," replied the black haired man as he leaned back into his chair. "It seems like Azazel's information was right all along. Tell me Alex, are you a religious man?"

A small frown crossed the human's face at this sudden change of topics, "no not really, I'd rather put my faith in man and science. I don't believe in something that I can't see with my own eyes."

Alex had expected Kokabiel to get angry at him or at least frown, instead he was greeted to the sight of the black haired man laughing hysterically and the human felt a light blush of embarrassment grow on his face. Eventually his companion finally quieted down and wiped away the tears that were forming around his eyes before returning his gaze back to Alex.

"Your own eyes? Oh you poor fool, you have no idea the power of have been toying with all this time do you? And here I was hoping for a good fight. To think that the current wielder of Annihilation Maker was someone like you, and I had such high hopes too," muttered Kokabiel, before standing up from the table.

"You say that you don't believe in anything you can't see with your own eyes?" he smirked and Alex fell from his chair as five pairs of black wings erupted from the 'man's' back.

Suddenly Alex felt a hand close around his throat as Kokabiel instantly appeared in front of the human and lifted him up until they were eye level. "Well human, what do your eyes tell you now? Gaze upon me and know that it was Kokabiel of the Fallen Angels that sent you to the grave," announced the Fallen Angel as a sword of pure light formed in his free hand.

However, before he could stab the human, shadows sprung out of Alex's body and instantly a massive tiger burst from the darkness and clamped its jaw around Kokabiel's neck. The Fallen Angel was completely caught off guard by this attack and in his surprise he dropped Alex to the ground, whom immediately scrambled for the door as more and more beasts emerged from the shadows he left behind.

Kokabiel smirked as he gutted the tiger with his light sword, blood covering his face as he turned to face the horde of creatures standing between him and his prey. "Hmm…maybe this will be fun after all," laughed the Fallen Angel as the beasts charged.

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," hyperventilated Alex as he leaned against a nearby tree, only for a light spear to pierce the plant and knock him backwards.

Spinning around he saw Kokabiel flying above him and looking completely unharmed despite the enormous amount of blood dripping off him. 'He killed all of them!? What the hell is this guy?!' raged Alex, even as fear froze his body.

"That was an impressive display human, especially for someone who has never used his Sacred Gear seriously. I'll admit you caught me by surprise but you'll need more than mundane beasts to bring down a Fallen of the Grigori," informed the Fallen Angel as another light spear appeared in his hands.

"So come on, summon something else. You have Annihilation Maker, one of the strongest Longinus at your disposal so use it, surely you have more powerful creatures than mere beasts at your disposal," ordered Kokabiel with an eager expression. "If it actually proves a challenge then who knows I might even let you live."

"Annihilation Maker?" repeated Alex in confusion.

"The second strongest of all the Sacred Gears, also known as Demonic Beast Creation, any monster, any creature, any living thing, the user can imagine it can create. It is even said that it could potentially destroy the world if used correctly," explained Kokabiel with an eager grin.

Suddenly Alex had to dive to the ground as the Fallen Angel threw a spear above his head, completely decimating the street and nearby buildings from the impact. As the human looked behind him and saw the carnage his face went pale as he spotted numerous eviscerated bodies lying in the rubble, blood beginning to spill out onto the earth from the multiple corpses.

"Ah I forgot to put a barrier up to hide our presence, I'll remedy that now," muttered Kokabiel with a sigh.

'That…that was just from one spear, he killed all those people with just a single attack! No I have to stay calm, he said that my power can create anything I can imagine. I just need to picture the strongest thing I know and this 'Sacred Gear' will do the rest!' thought Alex and Kokabiel looked down at him with confusion as he saw the human close his eyes. Neither of them noticed the blood from the Fallen Angel's many victims moving against the uphill slope as it started flowing around the human and into a massive eight pointed star.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience human, if you will not fight then I'll kill you right here," growled Kokabiel, only for his eyes to widen and his excited grin returned to his face as he heard the response.

"Balance Breaker," whispered Alex, his mouth seeming to move of its own accord as four enormous dark shadows spread out from him.

And the world shuddered in horror…

* * *

Great Red was happily flying through his home when he felt it, it sounded like hundreds of screaming voices crying out in pain and horror as four small fractions of the Dimensional Gap changed. He didn't know what to make of it as one gave of the metallic smell of blood, another a sickening nausea with the stench of decay, the third was a sickeningly sweet aroma that almost made his mouth water in lust, and the final one just kept changing and leaving the Dragon with a headache.

His curiosity peaked Great Red tried to enter one of these newly made anomalies, only to frown as numerous creatures attacked him. The Dragon easily blew them away but he felt these new realms in the Dimensional Gap beginning to force him out, as if the realms themselves were alive.

Eventually giving up he decided to leave these anomalies alone and return to his daily activities, after all they were only small areas of the Dimensional Gap, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

As Kokabiel watched the massive shadows form into four shapes he felt it, the corrupt _wrongness_ filling the atmosphere and pressing down on his mind. The Fallen Angel snapped out of his daze and flew higher into the air before summoning another light sword as the shadows finally receded, revealing what the human had summoned for the world to see.

And in that moment Kokabiel knew he'd fucked up…

The human was standing in the centre of an eight pointed symbol with his eyes still closed before he collapsed to the ground, his energy obviously spent. At opposite ends of the symbol were four creatures the likes of which he had never seen before and he immediately gasped at the power emanating from all of them.

However, before the Fallen could get a look at the figures he had to dodge to the side as his battle hardened instincts screamed a warning at him. Banking to the side Kokabiel only narrowed dodged the massive two-handed sword that passed inches by his face.

The Fallen Angel frowned as he saw the sword cut a tear in reality as a small jagged portal appeared from the swing and as Kokabiel gazed into the swirling massive of colours he felt a something rise within him. For the first time since the Great Supernatural World he felt the familiar feeling of blood rushing through his body, the wondrous sensation of battle.

For the first time in many years the Fallen Angel felt his bloodlust return and as he continued to stare at the swirling mass of colours he saw it…the glorious realm of Brass and Blood. Fighters slaughtering each other to the last, constantly fighting in the name of their God. The Fallen Angel gripped his head as hundreds of voices began ringing in his head the more he stared at this glorious realm.

 **KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN!**

Kokabiel laughed manically as he charged the figure that had attacked him, getting his first good look at his assailant as his light spears hummed with barely restrained power. His attacker looked like a gigantic humanoid covered head to toe in blood stained plate armour as he held his two-handed sword at the ready. In fact, if it wasn't for the two red bat like wings erupting from his shoulder blades Kokabiel would have thought he was facing a God.

The red armoured figure merely brought Warmaker up in an overhead strike and shattered the two overcharged spears in Kokabiel's hands, once again another portal formed from the strike. This time though the Fallen Angel laughed as he saw a massive red creature wielding a giant axe in one hand and a whip in the other emerge from within it.

 **KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN!**

The massive red armoured fighter just sat back and watched as Kokabiel and the Bloodthirster engaged in battle, silently evaluating. Kokabiel shot feathers out from his wings and caused his opponent to roar in rage as the projectiles embedded themselves into its body.

In retaliation, the Bloodthirster wrapped its whip around the Fallen Angel's leg before dragging him back down and slamming Kokabiel into the earth with the force of a runaway freight train. The Fallen Angel recovered quickly as he rolled to the side, dodging the axe head swing at his neck before leaping to his feet as he turned to face the demon.

 **KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN! KILL! MAIM! BURN!**

It seemed like a David vs Goliath matchup as the human sized Fallen Angel faced the giant Bloodthirster, the excited grin still bright on his bloodied face. Suddenly a massive amount of light energy filled the area as Kokabiel summoned another pair of light swords and once again began laughing manically as he charged.

The Bloodthirster just roared as it met his charge with its own and brought its axe down to crush the insect before it, only for Kokabiel to blind the demon as he shot feathers from his wings into its eyes. Unable to see the Bloodthirster bellowed in rage as it began failing around wildly, trying to hit the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel flew into the air as he continually dodged the flailing demon, his light swords causing the Bloodthirster to cry in agony. It's dark nature giving it a vulnerability to the light weapons which Kokabiel immediately took advantage of as he continued his assault.

" **Kill, maim, burn** ," muttered the Fallen Angel as a madness appeared in his eyes and he became soaked in the demon's blood.

" **KILL! MAIM! BURN!** " he repeated, his voice rising in volume as he felt more and more of his familiar bloodlust overtake him. Finally, Kokabiel reached the head of the Bloodthirster and was showered in blood as he used his light weapons to completely decapitate his opponent.

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** " shouted Kokabiel, before exhaustion claimed him and he collapsed in a pool of blood.

The gigantic red armoured observer just walked over to the Fallen Angel and nodded as he picked up Kokabiel before throwing him into the portals that had formed. " **I care not from whence the blood flows, only that it flows,"** announced the fighter, his voice loud and vicious, one that would be expected of a tyrant king.

With the fight over and a new champion claimed the armoured figure closed the portals to his realm with Warmaker and turned back to the others.

* * *

It was the roar that woke Alex up first as the human struggled up from the ground and noticed he was covered in blood. It took all his willpower not to begin hyperventilating again as he forced himself to look away and focus on the sounds of roaring and clashing weapons.

The human then blinked in surprise as he saw Kokabiel fighting a Bloodthirster of Khorne, 'did I do that? Well I suppose that Bloodthirsters were considered to be some of the greatest fighters in Warhammer.' This trail of thought lasted until he saw the red armoured figure watching the two fighters in silence, a two-handed great sword in his hand. Blood drained from Alex's face as he recognized the figure and with wide eyes he forced his gaze back to the ground and sure enough the blood surrounding him was a symbol of Chaos Undivided.

'I've got to get out of here,' realized Alex in horror as he began backing out of the symbol.

"Creator, where are you going?" asked a sensual voice that was neither male nor female.

Alex froze as he ever so slowly turned to see pink, purple and black figure standing behind him with a smirk on its face as it began to approach him. Alex just took another step back and his eyes widened in recognition as he examined the figure in greater detail.

Like the red one it was humanoid in shape but unlike the others it seemed to have shrunk itself down to his size, an eye was where its belly button was present. It had also seemed to take on a female styled form as he could clearly see breasts barely being covered its long white hair. A purple spiked carapace like armour seemed to cover the sides of its body and nothing else, leaving its naked form clearly visible while demonic black horns formed a sort of crown over its head.

In any other situation Alex might have been stunned at the creature in front of him but as it was his mind was gripped by fear and horror as it finally pieced together just what had happened. The human took another step back as the creature approached him, causing a frown to grow on its face.

'I forgot I can't look at them directly for too long, not if I want to keep my sanity. At least until I can work out how much of the stuff from 40K carried over to the real world,' thought Alex as he forced his eyes off the demon and kept his gaze focused on the ground.

"Creator, is something wrong? Does this form displease you? I could be male if you prefer," it asked, as the other two giant non-humanoids approached him.

"Feel free to tell Papa Nurgle what assails you Creator," offered the giant rotting corpse-like demon, causing Alex to swallow at the confirmation of his theory.

"Just to make things clear, you're Nurgle the Plague Lord?" asked the human, getting a nod from the demon.

"Then that means you two are…" trailed off Alex as he stared at the others before immediately returning his gaze to the ground in fear of his sanity.

"Tzeentch, the Lord of Change," replied the gigantic creature, its voice constantly changing as the numerous mouths covering his skin spoke in turn.

"Slaanesh, Lord of Excess. And that ugly brute of a creature over there is Khorne, the so called _Lord of Skulls_ ," growled the purple one as it pointed to the red plate armoured humanoid silently closing the two portals.

With his theory well and truly confirmed and hearing Khorne beginning to approach Alex did the only sane thing he could think of when facing four Chaos Gods…he ran in terror. If his mind was thinking clearly then maybe Alex would have realized the futility in what he was doing, trying to hide from a God of all things.

The four Gods blinked as they watched him go with confusion before Khorne's loud voice echoed across the now empty area. " **Why is the Creator leaving**?"

"I don't know maybe your ugly form scared him off," growled Slaanesh, making Khorne grip his sword tightly.

" **Be careful weakling or else your skull shall soon adorn my throne** ," snarled the Lord of Skulls.

"Good then maybe your realm would finally know some beauty for a change," replied the Lord of Excess before vanishing into thin air, followed by Nurgle and leaving Khorne to roar in rage before he too disappeared.

Tzeentch just shook his head before his form changed once again to thin lanky man covered in robes that constantly changed colour before following after Alex at a sedate pace.

* * *

Alex grabbed his suitcase before shoving as much clothes and essentials he could into it before slamming it shut and bolting towards the nearest airport. He needed to find a place to lay low for a while, at least until he can figure out just what to do next.

'Kokabiel said he was a Fallen Angel, that implies the Christian Bible is, if not true then at least based off a true story. That means any countries with a heavy Christian presence is out, unfortunately that includes most English speaking countries,' sighed the human.

Still he did speak Japanese so that was an option, and the Christian presence there was small compared to the west. 'Not to mention I was given that school invite recently due to my 'animation skills,' what was it called again? Kuoh Academy? Looks like I've found my new home for a while,' decided Alex as he bought his plane ticket and tried to ignore the news report on the massive casualties from Kokabiel's attack.

Unfortunately, in his haste and desperation to get away he didn't notice the blood red eight pointed star tattooed on the palm of his hand. As he boarded the plane Alex finally felt some semblance of calm return to him, it was done he was home free. Now he just needed to rest, if only the robed thin lanky man beside would stop constantly changing channels on the TV screen, it was giving him a headache.

* * *

 **This was the result of a tired and sick brain watching too much 'If the Emperor had a text to speech device.' If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it to all 40K fans. Anyway hope you guys liked it, I might continue this or I might not, it depends entirely on what I want the storyline for the fic to be if you have any suggestions feel free to add them.**


	2. Our Own Demons

**Well you guys seemed to enjoy this idea, so I guess I have a new story to work on. That being said I only really have bare bones of a story planned and so any suggestions of what you'd want to see would be helpful. Anyway this is more a filler chapter so yeah hope you enjoy it.**

 **Mad God 42: More 40K factions will eventually occur but not for a while, remember Alex is still experimenting with his Sacred Gear.**

 **RogalDorn: Thanks for the advice, I always forget to do that since I have such a clear picture of what he looks like in my head.**

 **Erunerus: As I said before other factions will show up eventually but while I might add specific regiments, I probably won't add the IG faction as a whole.**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber: I wouldn't exactly call them** _ **nice**_ **, their more positive traits will be more pronounced but that doesn't mean their negative ones will go away. As for how my brain survived, I had the Inquisition mind wipe me after writing the chapters.**

 **edboy4926: Theoretically yes he could.**

 **WraithLord24: He will make more than Chaos, right now I have plans to add Orks, Tyranids and maybe Eldar.**

 **Guest: That is addressed in this chapter.**

* * *

Once the plane was in the air Alex immediately used the seat phone to call his parents, trying to ignore the robed man beside him still flicking through the TV programs. "Hello?" came the familiar female voice form the phone.

"Mom, it's me," whispered Alex in a hushed tone.

"Alex! What happened? Are you alright? We tried calling you after we saw the news but you never answered," exclaimed his mother in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm currently on a plane to Japan," reassured Alex, only to flinch at his mother's response.

"JAPAN! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screamed his mother.

"Mom…I…I'm sorry but I have to do this. In fact, you both need to leave home, can you stay with our cousins for a while?" asked Alex softly.

There was a pause over the phone before he heard his mother speak up again in an equally quiet voice, "Alex…did something happen? We can call the police if you need protection."

'Ha, that Fallen Angel just massacred god knows how many people in my home city. I seriously doubt the police could do anything,' scoffed the human in his head before replying.

"No, mom I don't know why they're after me but these people just caused the massacre on TV. Please I beg you, just do as I say and keep your heads down, I have no idea if they'll go for you as well," begged Alex in a hushed tone, not noticing the lanky man next to him briefly glance at the human before returning to channel surfing.

"Alright I'll tell your father…please just promise me you'll be careful okay?" responded his mother, getting a sigh of relief from Alex.

"I promise, take care mom," replied the human.

"Contact us when you can, I love you," came the tear-filled voice from the phone.

"You to…goodbye," sighed Alex, hanging up the phone and collapsing into his seat.

However, as he brought his hand up to activate the TV the human froze as he noticed the dark symbol of Chaos Undivided burned into the palm of his hand. Instantly whatever feeling of calm he had once had vanished as he felt a cold chill run through his body.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" he cried as he frantically rubbed the skin, as if doing so would remove the taint from his hand.

"I would not recommend doing that Creator, getting blood on that symbol will have dire consequences," informed the man sitting in the seat next to Alex.

Instantly the human spun around to the man and frowned, 'wasn't his robe blue before, not red? Wait a second…did he just say Creator?' Upon this realization the blood drained from his face as he ever so slowly began reaching for the seat belt around his waist.

"And where exactly do you plan to go? Do you wish to jump out of the aircraft without a parachute?" questioned the amused 'man.'

Blinking Alex just sighed as he realized that he was trapped on the plane with the daemon, 'so much for my plan of laying low, for now it seems content with just watching me at least. Hopefully it stays that way.'

He immediately knew he was going to have to find a way to hid the marking on his hand, maybe buy some gloves to cover it up.' Last thing I need is to get even more attention than I already have,' thought Alex, trying to ignore the feeling of the daemon next to him watching with an amused smirk.

Despite his better judgement a low sigh escaped the human, it was going to be a long flight…

* * *

Alex gave silent thanks that he had so much money from his 'animation' work over the years as he paid the new landlord rent for the next couple of months before the human sat in front of his new computer and opened up the internet browser and began researching, he could create the Orks in Khorne's realm. It would keep the Chaos God distracted and maybe keep the majority of his forces within whatever the equivalent of the Warp was in the real world. He could do the same with the Eldar and Slaanesh, but then again there was always the chance that they'd turned into Dark Eldar and he'd have even more problems to deal with.

That left two of the Chaos Gods taken care of but he still had to think up a solution for Nurgle and Tzeentch, 'trying to plot against the Architect of Fate…the odds really aren't in my favour. Not to mention that damned daemon still is hovering around here somewhere.' He could try making the C'tan Gods but they had more power in the material realm then the warp so they would not be suited against them.

The Tau had no presence in the warp so they were useless and the Tyranids were an even worse idea, god only knows how creating a Hive mind connected to himself would affect his mind. That left only one option…the Emperor of Mankind.

But this caused another problem, now that he'd created the Chaos Gods how much of an influence did they have on the human population in general? If he killed them with the Emperor, then how would that influence the collective human psyche? Was his theory correct…or more importantly was he willingly to risk it regardless?

'No. It's too risky, I can't kill them so I need to think of a way to distract them instead. But how?' growled Alex as he began ruffling his hair. However, his planning was interrupted as he heard the door open and saw the same robed 'man' that had followed him from the airport walk in, the top half of his face still hidden by the hood.

The daemon just glanced at the computer screen before it began laughing, "looks like I was right about you after all Creator, you do understand. As the Architect of Fate it brings me joy to see you beginning to plot and scheme."

"You're Tzeentch? Great why am I not surprised?" sighed Alex in disappointment.

Tzeentch just looked around at the room and nodded, "so this is where you're living now, Slaanesh will likely decorate soon. Enjoy the peace will it lasts."

Alex just stood there watching as the Chaos God continued exploring the room and a deep depression filled him as he looked down at the gloves he used to conceal his Chaos mark, the realization that he could never escape from the Gods finally taking root in his mind.

"Tzeentch just answer me one thing, why am I still sane? Or even alive at this point? I know the stories of your kind…they rarely end well for mortals," asked Alex in a soft voice as he saw the lanky man stop examining the room and turn back to face him before he started chuckling softly.

"The fact that you still think you're mortal at all after this is amusing, the Warp has many benefits for those that use it correctly," he replied after the chuckling ceased and leaving the human with more questions than answers.

Alex said nothing as he watched the disguised Lord of Change walk over to him before the Chaos God grabbed his right hand and tore the glow off, reveal the Chaos tattoo glowing a soft red colour on his flesh. "You are our creator, we could not kill you even if we wanted to. Regardless of our methods at the end of the day our job is to help you whether we like it or not," he replied, and released the hand from his firm grasp.

Tzeentch then had a smile form on the visible part of his face as he backed away and Alex clutched his head in pain as the demon changed his form to an exact copy of Alex himself. "As for your sanity…well how do you know you're not mad already?" asked the doppelganger.

"What do you mean?" frowned Alex, trying to ignore the pain still burning through his mind from witnessing the transformation.

The copy's smile just widened, "you created us, the four Chaos Gods. That action alone takes a very special…or warped mind to perform, doesn't it?"

"I was desperate! I was going to die! I wasn't thinking clearly!" shouted Alex, beginning to piece together what the God was implying.

Tzeentch nodded as he walked over to Alex's desk, "indeed you were desperate. And in moments of desperation mortals always become one with their nature, their psyche. And in your moment of desperation you created us, what does that say about your nature, your psyche?"

Alex watched as his copy examined the computer in front of it, scrolling down the webpage that he had been reading moments ago. "You could have created the C'tan to protect you or even the Anathema, instead you made us. Why is that?" asked the demon as it hopped off from the desk.

"If you're here to help then why are you doing this?" asked Alex as he refused to meet the copy's eyes.

"Mortals have a funny saying, 'we all have our own demons.' I would rather see you face yours than simply be consumed by them, much more fascinating for all of us," replied the God.

"You're wrong, I'm not insane," muttered Alex quietly as he stared down at the still glowing symbol burned into his hand.

The God then placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as the human just stared into nothing before shaking the daze off and glaring at the Lord of Change. Again, if he was thinking logically glaring at a creature that could end his existence faster than he could blink was probably not the smartest move.

"Hope is a powerful tool Creator, use it well," informed the God before he vanished into thin air.

Now alone in the silence of his room Alex shut the computer off, deciding that he'd done enough attempts at outwitting a God for today. The human then collapsed onto his bed as he examined the now dark tattoo on his palm and sighed, "it's also the first step on the road to disappointment."

Eventually Alex closed his eyes and tried to sleep, after all he had his first day at Kuoh soon…

* * *

Alex struggled to keep his focus on the tour as the beautiful woman in front of him began giving him a clear view of her back side. "And that's the last of the facilities around campus, are there any questions?" she asked with a stern expression.

Snapping out of his daze Alex looked out the window and frowned as he saw another school building they hadn't been to yet. "Yeah, what's in that building over there?" he replied, pointing out the window.

Souna Shitori frowned as she followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed as she replied, "that's the old school building, it's completely restricted for everyone but the Occult Research Club."

"An entire building for just a single club? That doesn't seem fair," repeated Alex in disbelief.

Seeing his expression Souna just nodded and sighed quietly before continuing onwards towards the classrooms, leading him to the class that they shared. Frowning at the lack of a verbal response Alex just shrugged and followed after the Student Council President, only to skid to a halt as Kokabiel's voice resounded through his head.

 _Tell me Alex, are you a religious man…know that it was Kokabiel of the Fallen Angels that sent you to the grave…_

'The Occult research club might have some material I could look at, who knows maybe I'll find something that can help? I'll have to sneak in after school,' realized the human. However, Alex was snapped violently from his thoughts as Souna karate chopped his head, causing him to cry out as he gripped his head.

"It is disrespectful to ignore someone when they are talking to you," growled Souna, leveling a glare at him.

If Alex hadn't already faced death at the hands of a Fallen Angel, witnessed a massacre in his hometown and looked upon the four Chaos Gods, he might have found it terrifying. As it was the glare did little but make him amused as a small sheepish smile crept along his face.

"My apologizes Souna, I'm afraid my mind was elsewhere," he replied, getting a blink of shock from the girl in question.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Um…Souna, that's your name right?" replied Alex in confusion.

The girl just stared at him before shaking her head and frowning, "yes however in this country it is a sign of a close friendship to call someone by their first name. To most students here I'm simply called Kaichou due to my position on the Student Council."

"Ah," replied Alex in understanding. "I see, sorry I'll remember to do so in the future."

Souna just waved away his apology as they continued walking to the classroom, "it's fine…it has just been a long time since I heard some say my name that casually…it is a refreshing change to be honest."

"It's that bad huh?" asked the human, getting a soft smile for the first time from the Student Council President.

"You have no idea," replied the usually cold Souna.

Alex frowned before a smile spread across his face as he turned to face Souna and held out a hand to her, "then from now on how about I call you Souna, it must be disheartening to be surprised by your own name."

The Student Council President looked mildly shocked until she nodded as the small smile on her face grew a fraction, "you're a funny boy aren't you? Very well, as long as you respect my authority I'll allow it."

"Yes ma'am," replied Alex with a laugh as he gave a lazy half salute.

Souna just glared at him again before continuing on to the classroom with Alex following close behind as they finally reached the classroom door. "One last thing Alex, those gloves are not regulation and need to be removed," ordered the Student Council President, making a drop of sweat drip down neck.

Alex fingered the glove concealing the Chaos tattoo worriedly as he tried to think up an acceptable excuse, Souna's eyes narrowing as she stared at him. "Souna, these gloves cover up a skin condition, I'd appreciate it if I could keep them on. I'd rather not have to answer personal questions about the condition," lied Alex.

"Oh really? Odd that it wasn't mentioned in your medical records," replied Souna with raised eyebrows before she sighed and nodded. "Very well you can keep them on, I'll inform the faculty about this after class."

"Thank you Souna, I really appreciate it," smiled Alex sincerely as he bowed before the Student Council President.

"It is fine, now come along we have a class to get to," answered Souna as she opened the classroom door and walked in with Alex following close behind them.

As soon as he entered the room Alex immediately felt all the girls' eyes evaluate him as if he was a piece of meat, meanwhile the guys were just glaring at him from the competition they now had. There was a brief moment of silence before the girls all squealed in delight and the room was full of fangirls gazing at him with a longing expression.

'Somehow I just know that Slaanesh is responsible for this,' sighed Alex as he began to introduce himself to the class and took a comfort in the fact that Souna at least seemed unaffected by whatever had happened to him.

Don't get him wrong he wasn't unattractive by any sense of the world, being a tall but not too skinny body type with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, women had never had this sort of reaction to him before and he honestly wouldn't put it past the God of Hedonism to do this. Now that he thought of it the red head and her friend at the back of the class also seemed to be unaffected as they stared at him with interest in a similar way to Souna.

After the teacher finally got the class to calm down the rest of the day went by relatively uneventfully however it seemed at one point that the red head, that he'd learnt had been named Rias, had wanted to speak to him about something but after she exchanged a look with Souna she had backed off.

Alex had just shrugged at this, thinking that the two must have had some past together and that it would be better not to intrude. Now that he thought about it however, why were Souna, her friend Tsubaki, Rias and her friend Akeno not affected by whatever Slaanesh did? From what he'd seen a normal human was easily susceptible to its influences.

'Yes a normal _human_ is susceptible, that begs the question…what are they?' realized Alex as a small frown grew on his face. He'd have to keep a closer eye on those four…

* * *

Rias and her peerage frowned as they all stood around the ORC clubroom and watched as Issei left for his contract of the night. "So what do we know of the newest transfer student?" asked Rias, getting frowns from everyone present.

Akeno frowned as she held up a piece of paper and began reading off it, "he's an only child from Australia...was accepted into Kuoh due to his computer skills…oh…"

"What is it Akeno?" replied the Gremory heiress as she turned to look at her Queen.

"Shortly before he left his home…there was a massacre in his hometown," informed Akeno, making everyone freeze.

"You don't think…" trailed off Rias.

Suddenly Koneko stepped forward drawing everyone's attention, "Alex-senpai…there is something wrong with him."

"What do you mean Koneko?" asked Kiba in concern at the former Nekoshou's uncharacteristic emotional tone.

"He feels…off…unnatural…I can't explain it but every time he's nearby I feel as if the world is recoiling from his very presence. Then there is the power he radiates, it is unnatural and I can feel it reaching out and _corrupting_ whatever's nearby," continued Koneko, causing everyone to fall into silence.

"He also has a powerful charm curse on him, whether or not he is aware of it is still up for debate though. At least he doesn't seem to be the type to take advantage of it," announced Akeno, making Kiba sigh at the fact that someone else suffered from that curse.

"But the problem is where did he get that curse? A normal human doesn't usually develop those kind of things without outside influence," agreed Rias.

"He's not human," growled Koneko, getting a surprised look from everyone. "No normal human would have that kind of dark power, if anything it feels more like a Devil's bloodline power."

"So we have an unidentified Devil noble in our midst?" questioned Kiba, getting a shake of the head from Rias.

"No Kiba, Souna and I would have recognized a member of one of the 72 Pillar's Clans, I'll send a picture of him to my brother and see if he's a member of the Extra Demons Clan," she replied.

"He's not a Devil either," argued the former Nekoshou.

Rias turned to her Rook and frowned, "Koneko, what's wrong you're acting very odd."

The white haired Devil shuddered as she replied, "I felt it, the power fusing itself to him. Even without using Senjutsu, Youkai and sensitive to the energies of the world. And even though I wasn't using Senjutsu I still felt his unnatural power calling to me, voices whispering in my head, trying to corrupt me with its power."

"Couldn't it just be a Demonic Sacred Gear? I personally know of a few that fit the bill here," pointed out Kiba with a frown.

Koneko shook her head, "how many Sacred Gears effect the very soul of their wielders? How many can change their wielders race?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

The former Nekoshou just sighed, "his power almost feels like an Evil Piece, slowly changing his body as time passes. No Sacred Gear can do that."

There was again a deep silence as they digested the information provided by the former Nekoshou, each trying to figure out just what was going on with their newest transfer student. Eventually, Akeno put the file on the desk, the sound of the paper hitting the desk now echoing throughout the silent classroom.

Kiba then took a step forward, "do you want me to go collect him tomorrow? Even if we're wrong he could be a potential new peerage member."

The Gremory heiress adopted a thoughtful expression before she shook her head, "no regardless of whether or not he has a Sacred Gear, we're too busy trying to keep an eye on those Fallen Angels in our territory to do much. Besides it seems Sona wants him for her peerage and after what happened with Issei, I owe her that much."

"Understood Buchou, but I still think we should be wary of him. At least until we know more about the situation," suggested Kiba, whom got a nod from Rias.

"I agree, which is why we'll tell Sona about what we found. If she's serious about getting him into her peerage then she'll get to the bottom of this for us," decided Rias before the Devil looked up in alarm. "Issei's in trouble, Akeno ready the teleportation circle."

The Queen nodded and instantly the members of Rias' peerage were enveloped in a magic circle before there was a flash of light and suddenly the room was emptied. If the group of Devils had stayed for a couple of seconds longer they would have heard a soft knock coming from the front door.

Upon hearing no response from the room the door quietly slung open to reveal Alex cautiously strolling into the room with frown that rapidly turned into a smirk. "Looks like no one's here perfect, time to look for clues," muttered the human before he saw the folder left by Akeno on the main desk.

Walking over to it his eyes widened as he read through his own intel report and frowned, 'how did they get a hold of all this information?' The human crushed the report in his hand before throwing it to the floor, it was clear now that these people were no ordinary club and they had a far greater interest in him then he liked.

"If Rias wants to spy on me it's only fair I do likewise," growled Alex as the Chaos symbol beneath his glove started glowing once again.

A shadow spread out from his body as a familiar shape emerged from within it, upon seeing his creation Alex smiled for exiting the classroom.

* * *

 **So there we go, this was more of a filler chapter until I can get into the right mindset for the story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Just As Planned?

**Hey guys I just want to thank everyone that gave me suggestions and that to keep it up, they've really been helping plus it can let me know what you'd like to see in this story. Also I'm not an expert on 40k lore so if you find something that doesn't make sense then please tell me.**

 **Question time:**

 **Guest: It's likely he will make the famous characters from 40k, I've already been researching some of the more powerful heroes that could be used.**

 **Rotrox: Yeah that was always a pet peeve of mine as well, I mean he literally just made the Chaos Gods. That's not something you can just calmly go 'okay that was cool' and walk away from.**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber: That is a very, very, interesting idea there mate. Honestly I have no idea but I'll keep it in mind.**

 **Mad God 42: Really? I thought the C'tan only had power on the material realm not the Warp?**

 **Commissar Carl: Cheers mate, that will be helpful.**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda: Good job, yeah that was how I pictured the Chaos Gods reacting, and yeah Azazel did fuck up quite badly.**

 **edboy4926: That one is tough to answer, since we don't know how the Sacred Gear defines things as equipment. It is entirely possible that an Iron Man could be considered equipment by the Sacred Gear due to not having a 'life' of its own e.g. Necrons could be made since they are made from living metal. I checked the wiki page but it doesn't help, so unfortunately I don't know about that one.**

 **Dased22: Glad you liked him. Could you tell me what you liked most about Alex's character?**

 **Inquisitor Czevak: You're going to like the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Slaanesh is going to play a big part for Rias and her group.**

* * *

Rias and the rest of her peerage suddenly appeared back in their office as the teleportation circle disappeared, causing Issei to rush over to his King. "Buchou, we have to go back! We have to save Asia from those Fallen Angels!" cried Issei, only to see his King sigh and give him a harsh glare.

"Issei, she is the enemy. Or have you forgotten that she's a nun? Besides the Stray Exorcist's master was about to appear. I'm not risking open conflict with the Fallen over the fate of a single human," informed Rias, harshly.

"Buchou, please…she's my friend," begged the Sekiryuutei.

"I'm sorry Issei but my decision stands," replied the Gremory heiress, getting a flinch from Issei before the Pawn nodded and walked out of the room.

"Kiba, Koneko, keep an eye on him…make sure he gets home safely," sighed the Devil, getting nods from her respective peerage members as they left after Issei.

The clubroom was filled with silence as Akeno and Rias just stared at the door before the heiress got up from her chair and turned to look out the window. "Akeno, how much do we know about the Fallen in that church?" asked Rias.

"If you're wanting to know whether they are strays or not I'm afraid I have nothing new on that front. Our spies say that they weren't authorized but it is always possible that this is a secret mission of one of the Cadre," replied the Queen.

"Of course, could this get any worse?" muttered Rias as she began rubbing her temples.

"There's more Buchou, our spies managed to intercept messages to Azazel and the Cadre itself. It seems that Annihilation Maker has been found," informed Akeno with a grim expression.

Immediately Rias spun around in shock and fear, "he followed the standard procedure we all agreed upon didn't he?!"

The standard procedure agreed upon by all of the Three Factions was an agreement on how to handle any wielders of Annihilation Maker should they appear. Even though the true Longinus was the most powerful when it came to sheer power…Annihilation Maker was something much more dangerous. It was known as the biggest bug in the Sacred Gear system for a reason and this problem was only compounded by the fact that humans had become far more creative and intelligent since the Sacred Gear was designed.

This was never more accurate with its last wielder; he had raised an army of powerful creatures with near Godlike levels of power, before attempting to conquer the supernatural world by storm. To make matters worse he nearly succeeded and it was only thanks to a lucky sniper that he and his army was defeated.

Still even with their master dead these creatures took another five years to finally rout and scatter to the far reaches of the world, preying on any who were foolish enough to come into their territory. After this everyone agreed that if Annihilation Maker ever surfaced again then the three factions would kill the wielder before they ever had the chance to do this again.

"Kokabiel volunteered to take him out," informed Akeno, her expression getting grimmer the more she read.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about," sighed Rias in relief as she turned back to Akeno, only to freeze as she saw the expression on her Queen's face. "Akeno, what's wrong?"

The Queen looked up from her paper before silently placing it on the desk, "the Cadre lost contact with Kokabiel immediately afterwards…he hasn't been heard of since."

Suddenly ice ran down Rias' back and she looked up at her Queen in shock, "what about the Maou…what are they going to do about this?"

"Nothing…they don't want to reveal their spy's existence to Azazel, so until he asks for help, they're stuck," replied Akeno.

"Well that's just lovely," sighed Rias again.

"Buchou…there's one more thing," hesitantly spoke up Akeno.

"What is it now?" growled the Gremory heiress.

"We've been given a message addressed to all Devils living in Japan from the Maou, apparently they are ordering us to stay away from Kyoto for the time being," informed the black haired Devil.

Rias immediately raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Kyoto? Why? I thought we had a relatively good relationship with the Youkai of Kyoto?"

"They're not saying, all the report says is that some dangerous and unusual activity has been detected there. Apparently the Priests of Amaterasu are currently trying to deal with the problem."

"I see," muttered the heiress as she pondered the implications of this.

Rias then nodded before she took the paper off her Queen and threw it into the fire, "burn any other documents my brother sent us. With the Fallen in our territory it's too big a risk to leave them intact."

"Understood Buchou," replied the Queen as she and her King began collecting documents.

However, in their haste neither of them noticed a small bird that was watching them from outside the window, whom then flew off and headed towards the gym. Once there it landed in front of Alex and transformed into a copy of Rias herself before throwing itself around the human. "Well, what did you learn?" asked Alex, ignoring the daemon before him.

"Really Creator? I surprise you with this form and you don't even blink? You're breaking my poor innocent heart," pouted 'Rias.'

Alex raised his eyebrows, "are you really a daemon of Tzeentch and not Slaanesh? I don't have time for your pranks Changeling."

'Rias' shrugged before her form changed into that of long cloaked creature carrying a scythe of some kind in its hand. "So what did you find out?" repeated Alex.

And so Alex was brought up to speed with the current situation, "so there are Fallen Angels in the territory? What are the odds of Rias and her group taking care of them for us?"

" _At the moment? Not likely but not impossible either. Plus, it would be a simple matter to engineer that situation,_ " replied the Changeling in its whispery tone before it changed back to Rias' form.

"After all, if their leader orders it then they will obey," smirked 'Rias.'

Alex shook his head, "no I don't want to tip them off yet, for now just stick close and observe them. Pranking is allowed but just make sure not to compromise yourself."

"Of course, Creator," nodded 'Rias' as Alex walked off.

As Alex left 'Rias' gained a frown, this new information about his Sacred Gear was troubling. If they got discovered then his Creator would need allies, perhaps it should tell its master to speed up the plans in Kyoto…

As soon as it thought this the daemon shook its head, of course its master already knew this and had acted accordingly. The Changeling's job was just to protect the Creator until the plan came to fruition…whether the Creator liked it or not.

It was time to visit some Fallen Angels…

* * *

Raynare and the rest of her group growled in frustration as they tried to undo the damage that Freed had just caused to the nun. It had taken many hours of consoling but it seemed that they had finally managed to calm the nun down, although she still had Mittelt keep watch over her just in case.

Suddenly all of them shuddered as an unnatural power flowed into the abandoned church, causing all of them to draw their light weapons as they turned to face the door slowly open. Raynare's eyes widened as she saw an exact copy of herself walking into the church, her own twisted smirk on its face.

"Hello there Fallen, I've come to make you a deal," replied the doppelganger.

"Who…no, what are you?" demanded Raynare angrily, trying to cover up the unease she was feeling at the sight before her.

"What I am is of no importance, however what I have to tell you is," replied her copy as she kept walking towards the group, seemingly uncaring about the number of weapons being pointed at her.

"Oh and what's that?" growled Dohnaseek.

The copy of Raynare stopped in front of the Fallen Angels and their exorcists minions before replying with another smirk, "Rias Gremory and her group are planning to wipe you out."

"Ha let them come, we'll destroy them all," scoffed Raynare, only to be cut off by the condescending laughter coming from her copy.

"I'm sorry, but if you think you can beat them at your current level then you're more stupid then you look," laughed the doppelganger.

Before Raynare could rage it continued, "however, we can give you an edge over them. A power that they won't understand or be able to fight against."

"Oh and what would you want in return?" replied Raynare carefully.

"Simply that you make sure that Gremory is dead, but try to keep the rest of the peerage alive if possible," replied the copy.

"And what is this power? Who is your master?" asked Raynare, wanting more information.

"My master is Tzeentch but I think you would prefer Slaanesh, judging from our outfit," smirked the copy before gesturing to the clothes they both wore.

"Very funny, now who is Slaanesh? I've never heard of them before?" replied the Fallen Angel, finally beginning to lower her light spear.

Upon seeing this the exorcists and the rest of her companions did the same as they all stared at the copy of Raynare, whose smirk seemed to widen to Cheshire proportions. Slowly the copy told them of the power that was being offered to them, their eyes widening at what was being promised to them, even Freed seemed intrigued at the idea of both perfecting his sword skills and sex with anyone he wanted.

Finally, after glancing around at the rest of the group Raynare nodded, "alright, we accept your deal. Now how will you give us this power to fight the Devils, to make them suffer."

"First, take down those crosses and any other religious symbols, they will interfere with the process," ordered the doppelganger. "Next I'm going to need a test subject."

"Why?" asked Raynare as she motioned the exorcists to do as it said.

"I'm going to teach you how to create powerful shock troops, however power demands sacrifice and we will need a human for the spell," answered the copy.

Raynare thought back to the nun that had caused them so much trouble and smiled, "I think we can arrange that…when will the ritual be ready."

"In two days, in the mean time I expect this church to become a temple devoted to Slaanesh by the time I get back," laughed the copy as it left the church.

In the meantime, Raynare and the Stray Exorcists began tearing down the numerous crosses and other symbols of Christianity…it might have been an illusion, a trick of the eye caused by the rain but it almost seemed like the statues outside had begun crying as the church was slowly corrupted.

* * *

Kyoto was in chaos, there was no other way to describe it…

Two days ago every Youkai felt it…the energies of the world recoiling in horror as an unnatural eldritch energy began forming just outside their awareness and pressed itself down on all their minds. Voices screaming in horror or whispering promises of power into their heads, thankfully most were strong enough to fight them off but others…

" **Blood for the Blood God!** " cried her newest opponent.

Yasaka gave a brief prayer of sorrow to her deity Amaterasu as she watched her fox fire burn another poor insane Monkey Youkai to cinders before turning and using her immense strength to force another berserker back and incinerating him as well. She had already got reports of some of these insane cultist actually rising from the grave, so she was taking no chances.

"May Amaterasu have mercy on you," whispered the Priestess as she and her companions finished off the last of them in the area.

"That makes the second terrorist cell taken down, good job Head Priestess," congratulated one of the soldiers.

"Look for survivors, if any of these insane individuals are still alive bind them and return them to the temple…we may be able to save them with our lady's help," she ordered, not acknowledging the compliment as she took in the numerous captured human and Youkai bodies.

'This is bad, if any more citizens go missing then we won't be able to cover this up from the mundane human police force, hopefully this is the last cell remaining,' sighed Yasaka as one of her soldiers began rushing up to her.

"Ma'am we found signs that the victims were dragged to the lower level, likely to act as another sacrifice for these insane bastards," informed the Kappa Youkai, seeming to take comfort in the fact that the Head Priestess of Amaterasu herself was present.

After all it seemed that these cultists were hurt by the presence of holy symbols, which was why she had ordered the rest of her order to go out and help bring this chaos to an end. "Let's go put this madness to an end," growled Yasaka as she fingered her protective charm of Amaterasu, the white of her shrine maiden clothing standing out in the bloody battlefield.

Leading her troops further into the depths below Yasaka frowned as her enhanced sense of smell picked up the faint metallic scent of spilled blood, judging from the way the rest of her guard tensed they sensed it to. 'Once I find who's responsible for this I swear I'll have their head,' she growled angrily as they reached the bottom of the chamber.

As they all stormed into the remnants of the lower level of the underground cavern, all of them had to stop themselves from vomiting as they took in the site before them. Standing alone in an eight pointed star was a single figure holding an eerie looking staff in his hand, Yasaka gasped as she realized that the symbol was painted in blood.

"Ah Head Priestess, I was wondering when you'd show up," greeted the male, bowing mockingly before them as he pointed the staff at them.

Suddenly the dull glow that had surrounded the staff grew into a blinding white flash of light as unnatural eldritch energies were channeled into it. Just as quickly the figure's hood fell of its face to reveal a Nue Youkai with glowing eyes as he smiled coldly at Yasaka's group.

Yasaka's eyes widened as she felt the massive unnatural power flowing from the other realm and flooding the Nue before he smiled and the Priestess of Amaterasu was blown off her feet from a pulse of energy hitting them. Seeing their leader going down and with their eyesight returned, her guards roared in fury before they charged the Sorcerer, only for half of them to cry out in pain as Eldritch lightning erupted from his finger tips and impacted with their bodies. A demonic scream sounded throughout the cavern as more and more power was channeled into the staff, causing the sensitive ears of the Youkai to bleed from the pitch and volume.

The rest of the group skidded to a halt at this and warily began circling the Nue, watching as he slammed his staff into the blood red sigil beneath their feet. Yasaka watched in horror as chains erupted from the ground and bind her troops before the Youkai screamed in pain and agony.

"You cannot beat me, this weapon was granted to me by the Lord of Change himself!" laughed the Nue as a bolt of unnatural energy sprung from his hand and slammed into Yasaka.

The Priestess growled as she brought her protective charms up and chanted warding spells, allowing the bolt of eldritch energy to dissipate harmlessly along her protective barrier. However, before she could counter attack she found her body frozen as the Nue's voice echoed across her mind.

' _Interesting, so this is your mind Head Priestess…you had quite an eventful childhood didn't you. Ah, I see you resent Amaterasu, you were chosen to succeed your mother before you...but that wasn't what you wanted was it? You don't have to feel ashamed my master will happily take you in,'_ whispered the Nue in her head.

"Get out of my head!" spat Yasaka, chanting protective prayers as the Shinto symbols all over her body began lighting up.

"What?" muttered the Nue in a shocked voice as he was forced from the Priestess' mind.

"You…" hissed Yasaka as blue flames surrounded her body as her amulet and the symbols of Amaterasu on her uniform glowed with the force of the Sun God they represented.

With the ferocity of a thousand suns the blue fox fire crashed into the surprised Nue who once again slammed his staff into the ground as black eldritch flames erupted around him in a dome, shielding the Nue from the Kitsune's wrath. Once the fox fire died down Yasaka growled as she saw her opponent weakly resting on his staff, the will and energy required to protect himself from the attack leaving him drained but alive.

The Priestess then turned to her troops and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the surviving ones now struggling up from the ground once more, looking very injured but otherwise alive. Turning back to the Nue, Yasaka rushed forward as she saw him readied his staff again. The Nue cried out in pain as the fox fire slammed into his hands before the staff was kicked away for him by the Priestess whom then sent the Nue flying out of the ritual circle.

Immediately Yasaka felt a sigh of relief escape her as she herad the damned whispers slowly recede as the barrier between Kyoto and the other realm began repairing itself. 'That was too close, who knows what would have happened if the barrier had broken,' thought the leader of the Youkai.

Turning her attention back to the Nue she and the rest of her guards surrounded the smiling Youkai whom held up his hands, "I surrender."

"What?" questioned Yasaka in confusion, none of the other cultists had surrendered before they had all decided to fight to the death.

"Even a warped mind can see the odds stacked against it," replied the Nue with a shrug, before he was forced to the ground and restrained by her remaining guards.

Yasaka shuddered as she saw the result of the man's bloody ritual painted into the earth, the eight pointed star soaking into the ground as the greenery around it withered away and died. "What have you done?" she demanded, glaring at their prisoner.

The Youkai grinned up at Yasaka with unnatural eyes, "you can feel it can't you Priestess? The shell holding back the power is thinner, can you hear the voices? Whispering to us? Can you hear my master calling to you?"

"You're insane, rest like the rest of your corrupted kin," growled the Kitsune.

The man then laughed condescendingly as his eyes continued glowing with an eldritch light, "I have seen the truth, I have performed my master's will. The shell weakens with every sacrifice; your Gods can do nothing but watch as we steal their kingdoms from them."

"You dare to talk ill about our lady Amaterasu! We stopped your ritual, tell me how did that influence your master's plan!" growled Yasaka as blue fox fire began casting their ominous glow inches from his face before she turned to her guards. "Take him to the temple I want to question him further, to find out where the rest of these terrorists cells are hiding."

However, the Nue just smiled as he leaned in and whispered, "understand, Priestess, that everyone one of you, each of your so called champions with their petty ploys, is just a piece in the great game of my master…and even now you play your part in the service of my master Tzeentch."

The Priestess of Amaterasu said nothing as she watched him get dragged off by the guards before turning to the remains of the ritual and shuddered. Suddenly seeing something out of the corner of her eyes Yasaka frowned as she spotted the odd staff used by the sorcerer lying abandoned next to the ritual circle. 'All those deaths for something like this?' she sighed, weeping slightly at the needless loss of life for such an item as she walked up the staff.

The staff was longer than a man is tall and consisted of a single rod of roughly hewn black granite, and Yasaka noticed that it seemed to cast an unnaturally shaped shadow even as it drew in the nearby light. The staff also gave off a very peculiar glow that seemed to form some sort of pattern and the longer she stared at it the more she felt sick. However, the Youkai once again shuddered as she felt the unnatural power radiating from the staff, the same power residing in that other realm that all Youkai were feeling.

'I should take this staff back and have it examined by a specialist,' decided the leader of the Youkai faction as she stared at the weapon in her hands, her flesh crawling at the mere presence of it.

 _ **No, this weapon is too dangerous and powerful for anyone else to be trusted with…I should keep it close and experiment with it myself.**_

Upon hearing the voice whispering in her head Yasaka shook her head and frowned, that was true this weapon was powerful…maybe she could use it against whoever this 'Tzeentch' was. Besides she didn't know who else had changed allegiance and as a priestess of Amaterasu it was best to keep this weapon close, if only to protect others from it.

 _ **Indeed, but would she be able to figure out the purpose of this weapon without help? Perhaps the other followers of Amaterasu would be able to shed some light on the artifact?**_

Yes, that was a good idea, she would have to summon the rest of her order and together they would get to the bottom of what this artifact was and maybe even how to stop the maddening influence this power had over her people. As the Priestess left she didn't notice the ritual circle she had been standing in moments ago had been glowing a faint red again before the unnatural glow died down as the Youkai left its influence…nor that her protective symbol of Amaterasu now had a crack in it…

* * *

The five winged figure smiled as he watched the Sorcerer get taken away by the Youkai, soon he would be allowed to slaughter and fight for the glory of his new God. "I can't wait," announced what was once Kokabiel the Fallen Angel, the symbol of Khorne carved into his chest.

* * *

 **Well there we go another chapter done, this one mostly focused on the effects that Alex is having on the world and the set up for the later chapters. The next chapter should be more focused on Alex himself, or maybe Issei's point of view. Which would you prefer?**

 **Also just wondering what everyone's favourite 40K faction is, as well as their favourite Corrupted Primarch and why.**


	4. Beauty And Perfection

**Hey guys, so every seems to have guessed what's happening to Alex. I guess it was pretty obvious…**

 **Also Magnus won the best Corrupt Primachs by a landslide followed by Konrad Curze and Mortarion…I'm impressed by Magnus' popularity, for a nerd he's done pretty well for himself.**

 **Alright so this chapter is mainly from Alex's point of view. Enjoy.**

 **Question time:**

 **Glint Of Madness: Nah there's no way the God of Hedonism would do something of that right? Wait…**

 **Shashenka: Yeah Annihilation Maker is ridiculously OP and is my favourite Sacred Gear.**

 **Commissar carl: Each of the Gods will play important roles, Tzeentch's is mostly Kyoto while Slaanesh is Kuoh. I have yet to think up a personal arc for Nurgle yet though…**

 **xxOblivionxxx: Yeah it will be fun.**

 **Vindicarassasin: NOT THE INQUISTION AGAIN! WHY DO I NEVER EXPECT THEM! On a serious note, Alex is still apprehensive about everything. He just accidently created Chaos Gods, so he's understandably cautious about making anything else with his Sacred Gear.**

 **Blaze1992: He's neither a good guy nor an anti-hero at the moment. He's just a guy trying to survive for now, remember he still has no idea who he can trust, if anyone. Every now and then it will go to space but the majority of it will be on earth. I'm planning to add other things eventually but they will be minor roles at best, there's just so much of 40K to add without needing to add anything else. Next…rape, I will never actually write those scenes. I might imply it off screen so to speak but that's all. If you want, I could put trigger warnings at the start of chapters if I ever decide to do that.**

 **Mad God 42: The problem with the C'tan is that they have no positive qualities at all, all they want to do is eradicate all life. At least Chaos has the points I mentioned earlier.**

 **Reichtangle: MEMES, KINKY, DEATH! MEMES, KINKY, DEATH! MEMES, KINKY, DEATH!**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber: With great difficulty, plus remember that Alex just inadvertently created the Warp out of the Dimensional Gap…How many people are going to be putting their faith in their Gods? Remember the Warp doesn't just serve Chaos. It might not be enough to kill them but at least make it so they aren't a pushover.**

 **Guest: You want to bring the Emperor's light to the planet? Very well then…**

 _ **We have arrived, and it is now that we perform our charge.  
In fealty to the God-Emperor (our undying Lord) and by the grace of the Golden Throne, I declare Exterminatus upon the Imperial world of Holy Terra.  
I hereby sign the death warrant of an entire world and consign a billion souls to oblivion.  
May Imperial Justice account in all balance.**_

 _ **The Emperor Protects…**_

 **Deep Sea Diver Man: Glad to see you like it mate.**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda: Yeah that is a very strange vibe you got there wasn't it…**

 **Failbaddon the Harmless…honestly I thought his incompetence was the reason the Chaos Gods kept him around. That way there's always another enemy to focus on since he can't even do jack shit to the Imperium. Remember why the Alpha Legion rebelled in the first place? It was so Horus could win and the entire Chaos forces would destroy themselves with infighting. As long as Failbaddon is in charge then Chaos never wins or loses, which is perfect for them.**

 **deeed22: That is a pretty damn good quote mate. Tell me, which of the IG regiments are your favourite?**

 **edboy4926: Hey another DnD player! Honestly, I did briefly consider it but with the number of ways Chaos rituals are performed (e.g. sacrifices) I struggled to imagine them as being Chaotic Good. The best you could get would probably be Chaotic Neutral and even then that's a stretch.**

* * *

Alex sighed as he walked into his new home, grateful that he didn't have to explain his lateness to his new landlord. Suddenly as he opened the door to his house the human smelt a mouthwatering scent fill is nostrils as an almost hypnotic music flowed around the building. The interior of the building itself was now filled to the brim with luxury items the likes of which Alex had never even imagined before, in fact the value of these items likely exceeded anything he'd make in his lifetime.

"What the hell?" muttered Alex as he followed the scent and sound to his room before opening the door, only to wish he hadn't.

"Hello Creator, did you like my presents?" asked the familiar sensual voice.

There lying on his bed in a provocative position was the naked form of Slaanesh, the smell and sound seemingly coming from nowhere as it grew stronger. Like before Alex averted his eyes from the youngest Chaos God with a grimace on his face, causing Slaanesh to frown once again as it got off his bed.

"Is there something wrong? Does my form displease you? I assumed you preferred females judging by your reaction to that girl at your new high school," asked Slaanesh, getting a low growl in response.

"How do you know about that?" he snarled, still refusing to even look at the daemon.

Alex then felt the daemon embrace him, its naked breasts pushing up against his back as it whispered in his ear, "have you forgotten who I am? I know every lustful thought that goes through your head, Creator."

"Then you know that this is only making me more annoyed, now let me go," ordered the human in an angry tone, once again shocking the daemon as it released him from its embrace.

The Chaos God blinked as it felt the truth behind those words and sure enough there was no signs of pleasure coming from its creator, leaving the daemon stunned. No one had ever had no reaction to it like this before, and as it examined Alex more it felt it…the growing power changing him, instantly Slaanesh thought back to its own memories, its original birth. 'That clever indecisive Mollusk, I underestimated him,' realized the youngest God.

Upon being freed Alex then walked over to his computer and began turning it on as he asked, "how are you even here? I thought that daemons couldn't leave the Warp without being summoned? Now that I think about it Tzeentch did the same thing, hell all four of you showed up the first time I used this 'Balance Breaker.'

"For most that is the case, however there are always exceptions to the rule. The Changeling you created can also exist outside of the Warp without a host. As for us, we can leave the Warp anytime we wish however, it is extremely taxing and we can never display our true power unless there is an opening into the Warp present," explained the Chaos God, still with a confused expression on its face.

"I see, well I guess there's that to be thankful of," sighed the human, and Slaanesh just walked back to the bed with wide eyes as it stared at the human. "So why didn't you come out of the Warp more often then? I never really heard stories about any of you leaving it, most of the time you leave it to your followers."

"It's too dangerous. When we leave our realms within the Warp it makes it vulnerable to the other three Gods. We would happily take advantage of an absence God to damage his realm. However, that has changed recently," explained the youngest God.

"How so?" questioned the human with a frown.

"Because of you Creator, we have to protect you and that's easier Undivided than with each of us backstabbing each other. In that sense you unified Chaos, sure we still hate each other but as long as you live we won't act on it," informed Slaanesh with a shrug.

'Shit! I was counting on them infighting with each other…there goes the plan to deal with Nurgle using the Changeling. Damn it!' growled Alex as he discarded yet another plan. Sighing the human decided to just sit down on his desk and start his experiment.

"Alright let's get this started, this is video dairy entry number one. Apparently these videos are meant to help people with experiments and can be used to observe any change in psyche over time…not to mention it's meant to help keep people sane," stated Alex as he started up his video recording equipment, trying to ignore the gaze of the Chaos God watching him.

"Prior to this experiment I performed a personality, morality and ethics test, which the results can be found in the attached file. This first test will be an experiment into the Tyranid's Hive Mind, for this test I will be creating a Genestealer, due to their relative independence from the normal Hive Mind it should lessen the strain of it on my psyche…supposedly," stated the human as a shadow spread out from his body.

Instantly Alex felt an alien consciousness form around the outskirts of his mind as the Genestealer emerged from within the dark abyss and stood to face him. The human then felt the alien consciousness begin to probe his mind, however it didn't fell aggressive. In fact, it almost seemed to remind him of a puppy, seeking attention from its master as the Genestealer began examining its surroundings.

Upon seeing Slaanesh, the Tyranid immediately screeched and placed itself between the Chaos God and its master. Instantly the puppy was gone and replaced by a rage filled snarling wolf, the aggression at such a level that it almost overwhelmed Alex's mind. Realizing the problem Slaanesh decided that this was its que to leave and vanished to thin air.

As the aggression finally died down and the Genestealer returned its attention back to Alex, the puppy sensation once again filled his mind. Deciding that he'd done enough experimenting for today Alex tried to absorb the Tyranid back into his shadow, only to find it impossible to reabsorb the creature back into the abyss.

After trying for another thirty minutes to absorb the Genestealer back into himself Alex sighed as he gave up and turned back to the still recording video camera. "An important development, it appears that Tyranids cannot be reabsorbed back into the Sacred Gear like the living miniatures were able to. Whether this is restricted solely to Tyranids or anything created by the Sacred Gear is still to be determined," concluded the human before shutting off the equipment and heading off to bed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the alien consciousness once again probed his mind, causing him to groan in exasperation as he turned to face the Tyranid. Alex then took a minute to realize something, the Genestealer didn't scare him. Even though the xeno was terrifying to look at the human found that he felt calm and safe around it. 'Probably the puppy feeling I got from it,' he decided and once again felt the attention seeking probe.

"Look I'm too tired and busy to deal with this, you'll just have to take care of yourself for a while," informed the human.

Instantly the probe in his mind stopped and he felt the alien presence recede from his mind until it became undetectable, making Alex blink in surprise. Now having peace and quiet once again in his mind, the human sighed in relief as he drifted off to sleep.

The Genestealer watched as the human fell asleep before making its way towards the door, following the orders given to it. The Hive Mind had told it to take care of itself, and so it would, it would follow its instincts and prepare the world for consumption by the Hive Mind.

Off in the distance the Tyranid saw a lone human female walking down the street by itself, instantly the Genestealer began following her. Kiyome Abe shuddered as a bad feeling began spreading throughout her body before she pushed it aside, only for darkness to claim her as she felt something smash into her and a sharp pain pierce her body.

As the morning finally approached Alex awoke to see the Genestealer missing, frowning he tried to reach out to it with his mind. Upon doing so he felt nothing and instantly his blood ran cold, did it just disappear over time? He hoped so…the alternative was something much worse.

'Damn it, I should have just made a Hormagaunt and risked a full integration into a Hive Mind, I'm not making that mistake again. Next time, I'll have the Changeling watch over the test subjects while I sleep. I'll need to come up with containment protocols but for now I'll keep an eye out for any unusual activity just to be safe,' decided the human, hoping that he hadn't just caused a Genestealer infestation, he had enough to deal with as it was.

Alex then made a mental note to always dispose of any Tyranid test subjects he made from now on and then set about getting ready for school. His mind eventually moving on to planning how to get the Orks into Khorne's realm as he entered the school gate.

* * *

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the ending school bell ring and began collecting his books and homework, trying to ignore the feeling of girls staring lustfully at him. "Did Kiyome seem…off today?" muttered a quiet voice of one of the boys.

"Now that you mention it, she did seem to be in a bit of a daze. Plus, I heard that she finally accepted a date, damn that lucky guy that snagged her," growled another.

"I don't know man, for some reason she's giving me the creeps. Honestly he's welcome to her," replied a third.

Upon hearing this Alex blinked as he moved closer in order to hear anymore conversations between the group of boys. 'It's probably a coincidence, just school gossip…but just to be safe I'll ask around about her later. See if this really is out of character for her,' he frowned, before hearing the others speak up again.

"Hey did you hear what's happening in Kyoto?" muttered one of the male students.

"Yeah, heaps of people have gone missing in Kyoto over the past couple of days. Apparently the cops have told everyone to lock their doors and not to stay out late," replied another.

Upon hearing this Alex was intrigued but before he could ask the student about Kyoto he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. "Alex do you have some free time available right now?" asked a female voice, causing the human in question to raise his head up from his desk and turn to see Sona and Tsubaki standing before him.

"Sure Souna, I was about to head home anyway. Is there something wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"Not at all, I would just like to discuss some important matters with you. Could you follow us to the Student Council Office?" she requested, ignoring the shocked looks sent their way by the other students at the lack of respect Alex was showing their President.

"After you," replied Alex as he got up from his desk and followed the two of them.

Once they arrived Alex blinked in surprise at seeing the entire Student Council arrayed before him, however the thing that caught his attention the most was expensive ebony and ivory chess set in the corner. The human gave a low whistle of appreciation, realizing just how valuable it was and from the looks of it, it clearly wasn't just for display.

"Do you play chess?" asked Souna, noticing his stare and snapping Alex back to the present.

The human just shook his head before sitting down in the seat opposite to Souna, "a little but I'm afraid that I'm not very good at it, plus I find that the emphasis placed on it as a method for teaching strategy is overhyped."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" questioned an intrigued Souna, her eyebrows raising as she stared at him with an expectant expression.

"Well…in a real battle you never have equal forces at your disposal, you never know how many pieces the enemy has, hell there isn't even a restriction on how and when a piece can move and attack. Chess is good for the basics of strategy but not much else in my opinion," answered the human with a shrug.

"I suppose you have a point there," admitted the Student Council President.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this debate but…why exactly did you call me here Souna?" he asked, making a sigh escape her.

"This meeting serves two purposes, first I wanted to check in on you and see how you were settling into school life. After all, it must be odd to be living in a new country," replied Souna, surprising Alex as she switched from Japanese to English.

"It's not too bad, the students seem nice enough…well the ones who aren't glaring holes in the back of my head or wetting themselves by merely looking at me," sighed the human with a tired expression.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to talk to us about it, then I can schedule a counselling session?" offered the Student Council President.

"Souna really I'm fine, what's brought this on?" he asked, in confusion.

"I was informed by the school faculty about what happened in your home…to think that a massacre of that magnitude could occur like that. I hope none of your family were caught in it," replied Souna, staring at him in the eyes as the rest of the Student Council tensed waiting on the response.

If it seemed as if he knew something about that massacre…then they would take appropriate actions regardless of the consequences.

"Oh that…thankfully my family was living in a different part of town. I called them on the plane over to check on them and everything's fine with them…thank God," breathed the oblivious Alex in relief, not noticing the small flinches from some of the members of the Council at the mention of God.

Upon seeing the relief in his eyes Souna nodded before a small smile spread across her face, "well now that that's settled we can move on to the second purpose of this meeting."

"Second purpose?" repeated Alex, noticing all the other members of the Student Council slumping into a relaxed stance.

Souna nodded, "yes second purpose…tell me Alex are you a religious man?"

Instantly Alex froze as Kokabiel's words echoed once again throughout his mind before he shook his head, 'it could be a coincidence.' Once again shrugging his shoulders Alex replied, "not really, I prefer putting my faith in science."

"Admirable, but in this situation that's not ideal," replied Souna as she stood up from her chair. "Allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Sona Sitri, Devil and one of heiresses of the 72 Pillars Clan."

'First Fallen Angels and now Devils, well I did suspect them of not being normal humans but this is way worse then what I expected,' thought the human with a frown.

"So you're telling me that you are all Devils?" asked Alex in confusion, getting a nod from all the Student Council as their Devil wings popped out from their backs and instantly Alex's body grew tense.

"So what do Devils want with me? My soul? If so I'm afraid it has unfortunately already been claimed," he smirked, even as the Chaos symbol began sending pain throughout his arm.

"We don't do that anymore, no instead I wanted to offer you a place in my peerage," replied the Devil.

"Peerage?" frowned the human.

"A peerage is a group of Devils that are usually reincarnated from other races by a high class Devil to be their Servants," explained the Sitri heiress.

"You mean that you want me to give up my humanity?" questioned Alex.

"Yes, only Devils can be a part of a peerage. If you accept then you'll have to be reincarnated into my Servant," answered the Sitri heiress.

"You mean slave," pointed out the human, getting a sigh from Sona.

"I'll admit the system isn't perfect…but you can raise your status through great determination and hard work. I don't expect you to answer now of course but I just wanted you to know the offer is open," admitted the King.

"Putting aside the blatant acts of slavery being committed before me; why exactly do you want me in your peerage?" asked the human with raised eyebrows.

"Because I think you have a Sacred Gear, or at least some special power bestowed upon you," she replied, causing his blood to run cold.

'Sacred Gear? Now where have a heard that before,' thought Alex, sarcastically to himself. He then plastered a curious expression on his face as he tried to hide his growing worry.

"A Sacred Gear? What's that? And why do you think I have one?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as a frown crossed his face.

Sona nodded at his question, "I don't know for certain that you have one, but the power you have isn't normal for a human, so it is the most likely culprit. As for what a Sacred Gear is, basically it's an artifact made by the Biblical God for humans."

"What do they do?" questioned Alex, happy that he could finally get some definitive answers.

The heiress pushed her glasses up on her face before replying, "it depends on the Sacred Gear in question. While every Sacred Gear is powerful…the Longinus' are the ones that can turn a human into a one-man army with their power."

"Longinus…you mean the spear that pierced Jesus Christ?" blinked the human.

After nearly being killed by a Fallen Angel, Alex had decided to actually pick up and read the bible for the first time in years, not to mention the research he had done online. There were some disturbing things in the bible if you actually bothered to sit down and read it…

Alex was snapped from his thoughts as Sona continued, "while the true 'Longinus' is part of this category, the term Longinus itself is used to describe the thirteen most powerful Sacred Gears. The first is the true Longinus, the second is Annihilation Maker, the third is-"

"Annihilation Maker?" repeated Alex, trying to mask his curiosity with confusion.

Sona's expression grew dark and a shudder escaped the Devil, "the second strongest Sacred Gear ever constructed by the Biblical God. It is able to create whatever the user can imagine, and is the single most dangerous Longinus to exist."

"Why? I mean wouldn't the strongest be the most dangerous?" questioned Alex in genuine confusion.

"While the true Longinus is incredibly dangerous, it is also predictable. We know its strengths and weaknesses, we know what to expect from its wielders but Annihilation Maker…that is something completely different," replied the Student Council President.

"By its very nature it has no limits, only the imagination of the user restricts that Sacred Gear. Think about it, if a human imagines a being of God-like power then he can create it as his servant. Now imagine creating an army out of these creatures…that Sacred Gear could single handedly allow its user to take over the world if left alone," informed Sona, getting a nod from Alex before the human frowned.

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience," replied Alex, raising an eyebrow at the Devil.

Sona just sighed, "I personally haven't but my sister told me stories of the last wielder and his army…from the minuscule things she told me, the violence from it eclipsed even the most of deadliest bloodbaths in the Great Supernatural War."

"Was it really that bad?" scoffed the human.

The Devil frowned at his tone of disbelief, "what do you know of H.P. Lovecraft?"

This time it was Alex's turn to frown, "you mean the writer? Not much, he wrote about cosmic entities that could drive a man insane just from gazing upon them."

'A lot like the Chaos Gods in that sense actually,' thought the human with as his frown deepened.

Sona nodded grimly at his response, "he's also the previous wielder of Annihilation Maker."

Instantly Alex's eyes widened in horror at this revelation before he too shuddered, "you mean that he actually created Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep-"

"Yes, and all other manner of horrors for us to fight, in fact it was the only time the three factions ever worked together since the sealing of Ddraig and Albion. Even then we weren't able to kill all of them but rather drive them away and into hiding," informed the Devil King.

'Jesus and I thought I'd fucked up…' thought Alex in horror as he briefly glanced at his right hand, hiding the Chaos tattoo. Still, creating the Chaos Gods wasn't much of a better alternative but at least there were some positive aspects of them…

"Which is why there is now a standing policy to eliminate any Annihilation Maker wielders on sight," informed Sona, suddenly snapping Alex from his inner thoughts.

"Eliminate? Isn't that a bit much, you could just control them or contain them. You're killing them for a crime they didn't even commit," growled Alex, getting a surprised look from Sona.

"No, it's too dangerous to let them live. If we captured them, it would just breed hostility and give them more incentive and opportunity to recreate the events of the past," answered the heiress, her expression darkening.

'Well, I guess that answers the question of who I can trust…' thought the human even as he tried to keep a lid on his rising temper, feeling the Chaos symbol beginning to glow.

"I see, if that's how you think then I'm sorry Sona…but I will not be joining your peerage, or any Devil's for that matter. Anyone who would agree with murdering innocents like that is someone who I don't want to serve," replied Alex, causing a shocked expression to cross all their faces as he stood up from his chair and left the room.

"Well that didn't go as planned," muttered Saji, only to shut his mouth at the glare Sona sent his way.

The Sitri heiress frowned, it had been going so well until she mentioned Annihilation Maker. But the way he reacted…that was far too emotional for a non-related human. Either he had been in a situation similar or…no it wasn't possible, was it?

"Kaichou? Is something wrong?" asked Saji in concern.

The Sitri heiress said nothing before she shook her head, "it's nothing Saji, just a silly thought that's all."

No one said anything as the Sitri heiress silently decided to meet with Rias when she was done dealing with the Fallen Angels…after all they might have a slightly bigger problem to deal with if her suspicions proved right.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as he felt the wind blowing on his face and lay down on his balcony before a deep sigh escaped him, "so I'm a walking dead man huh? Great…fucking Sacred Gear."

"Creator? Is there a reason you are here?" asked the sensual voice, making Alex sigh even deeper as he saw the Chaos tattoo once again begin glowing a deep red.

"And the good news just keeps coming…" groaned the human before he shook his head.

"Slaanesh, I thought I'd just enjoy the sky tonight, after all it's rare to see a night as clear as this. There's something incredibly beautiful about the stars, almost like jewels beckoning us to come collect them with their beauty," muttered the human as a calming feeling washed over him despite the company he now had.

Alex had expected a response from the youngest Chaos God as he felt it sit down beside him and stare at him, instead he got a deep silence and as he turned to face Slaanesh he saw what could only be confusion on its face.

"Creator, I don't understand you," admitted the Lord of Excess as it turned away from him to face the stars. "You're sitting with someone so beautiful that many have killed to even get a glimpse of and yet instead of even looking at me you focus on the stars."

The human frowned as he shrugged, "there's an old human saying Slaanesh, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' I guess these stars just appeal to me more than you do."

"BUT THEY ARE NOT PERFECT!" shouted the Chaos God as the earth trembled slightly from its outburst.

Alex's eyes widened at the unexpected anger from the God, 'almost as if it's having a temper tantrum…no way I know that it's the youngest of the Gods…but that's still a nearly 10 millennia old.' Oblivious to the human's thoughts Slaanesh continued on it tirade as it pointed towards the stars again, seeming to lower its voice as it continued.

"Look at that star, it is in the wrong position. It needs to be another six millimeters to the left in order to be in the perfect position to compliment the other stars perfectly. And that one over there, it is six millimeters too small, the sky is imperfect! So how? How can that be more alluring than me, the embodiment of perfection!" questioned Slaanesh as it turned to face the human before it.

"Sometimes…imperfections can be even more beautiful than the most flawless piece of art. They contrast and compliment the rest of the picture, allowing the true beauty of the image to shine through," replied Alex in a soft voice, only to yelp as Slaanesh grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You're lying! Nothing is more beautiful then perfection!" spat the God, glaring at the human before it.

"I won't deny that striving for perfection is a good thing…but Slaanesh there is no such thing as perfection. The minute you think you've reached perfection then you stagnant, you lose that driving force that made you so effective…so beautiful. In that sense…perfection is an ugly thing," coughed out the human, even as he felt the grip on his throat tighten.

The God growled before the Chaos tattoo on Alex's hand emitted a bright glow and Slaanesh found itself being thrown backwards from an invisible force as the human fell to the ground. As Alex got up from the ground he noticed what seemed like desperation appear on the Lord of Excess' face as it turned its naked female daemonic form to him, his eyes now emitting an eldritch glow as they narrowed on the younger God.

"Why? I was born from you! I should be the embodiment of perfection in your mind! I should be beautiful to your eyes! So why is it that you can barely stand to look at me? Tzeentch, Nurgle, even that brute Khorne you can freely look at. So why?! Why do your eyes retain such disgust when you gaze upon me!" muttered the daemon.

"Beauty and perfection are not synonymous Slaanesh. You're right that in my mind you are the embodiment of perfection…but to me perfection is an ugly thing, you are an ugly thing," replied the human in a cold tone.

Again confusion appeared on the youngest God's face as it gripped its head, "this pain…why doesn't feel good? I feel hurt and yet there is no pleasure from it? I'm the master of pain and pleasure, the Lord of Excess…so why does this pain not fill me with joy? Why do you now have pain and pity in your eyes?"

"You might be the master of pain and pleasure Slaanesh…but there is some pain that no one benefits from. Not the victim, not the inflictor, not the bystanders, there is some pain that should never be caused…and for that you have my apologies."

"What are you talking about?" questioned the God.

"It's a human thing, I don't expect you to understand," sighed Alex as he shook his head.

The Chaos God just looked at him in surprise before it started laughing slightly, "a human thing? You mean you haven't realized it yet? Creator, eventually you'll have to face the truth and when you do…I wonder how your hypocritical _human_ philosophy will deal with it."

Alex just frowned as he heard this but before the human could asked what the Chaos God meant Slaanesh looked up at the full moon in the sky. "If you're so determined to go and see the stars…then do it. You have the power to create what you need," informed the Lord of Excess.

"It would take years to collect the material needed for any starship, plus the purchases would probably put me on the Interpol watch list. And I'm not making more Tyranids, not until I've fixed the Genestealer problem or studied this Hive Mind more," replied the human with a sigh.

In response Slaanesh just threw something at his feet, "there's a race that creates their own material for starships…and they're not Tyranids. And while I loathe them…they are effective at what they do, they would serve you well."

Blinking Alex reached down and saw an Eldar Spirit Stone at his feet before his eyes widened and he turned to Slaanesh to see the Lord of Excess walking away. "As long as they serve you…I will be…less inclined to devour their souls, you'll need all the forces you can get," stated the youngest Chaos God.

Alex's eyes widened as he realized just what had been promised, "why are you giving me this? Don't you need to feed off their souls?"

"I don't need to, I just want to…think of the most addictive thing you've ever tried before and that's what they are to me. But like Tzeentch told you, you're our creator and our job is to protect you through whatever means we have available. Regardless of the sacrifices to us and others," replied the Lord of Excess with a sigh.

"Slaanesh…" muttered Alex, causing the youngest God to turn to face him with an expectant expression on its face.

Suddenly a beaming smile spread across the human's face as he stared at her in the eye and this time Slaanesh saw not a single trace of the disgust from earlier within them, only a deep happiness, gratitude and…pride? Was he proud of her? Why? And why did it feel so good?

The God was snapped out of her thoughts as he continued, "I know I said perfection was ugly…but the drive to be perfect, to overcome your flaws…now that is truly beautiful. It shows your true beauty in ways that cannot be replicated…"

Alex then walked up to the immobile God with his smile still bright on his face, "and what I'm seeing right now…is truly beautiful beyond words."

Slaanesh just blinked in confusion as she felt the previous pain within her banished by the warm smile she was getting and in its place was a pleasure that she had never felt the likes of before, followed by a longing to see more of that smile. The youngest God felt the pleasure continue to spread around her body and instantly felt the longing for more get stronger as Alex backed away from her.

"In the space of one day you've made me feel pain and pleasure the likes of which I've never felt before…I see now how you created me, truly you are incredible Creator," laughed the Lord of Excess.

"Thanks…I think? Anyway while you're here could you remove whatever charm effect you put on me, it's making life very hard," asked Alex.

"Girls throwing themselves at you and it's only making your school life _hard_. Truly your self-control is incredible Creator. But rest assured I'll remove it however, that means your first time belongs to me…after all who better to teach you how to pleasure someone?" smirked the youngest God.

"On second thoughts why don't we leave it as it is," muttered the human with a deadpanned expression, not even wanting to consider what Slaanesh had in mind.

"Spoil sport. Come to think of it…you created us only about a week ago, wouldn't that mean you're older then us? I believe the term used in this country is _Senpai_ is it not?" asked Slaanesh with a smirk.

Instantly Alex's mind was filled with images of a Yandere Slaanesh stalking him and the human had to suppress a shudder at the thought, "Slaanesh as your Creator I'm ordering you to never call me that again."

"Sorry can't hear you _Senpai_ , but that pained expression you had looked nice," said the daemon before the smirk disappeared off its face. "You've given me a lot to think about, goodbye Creator. Make sure those Eldar witches don't murderfuck another God into existence won't you?"

'And besides, this should speed up that Mullosk's plan greatly,' thought the God privately as it silently decided to meet with the Lord of Change at the first opportunity.

Alex blinked at the Chaos God as it vanished to thin air before a frown crossed his face…'when did Slaanesh watch If the Emperor had a text to speech device?'

"Well, that went well…who knew Slaanesh could act so childish. She really didn't strike me as the type," muttered Alex as he turned the Spirit Stone over in his hand.

" _She? I believe this is the first time you've given the Lord of Excess a gender, Creator,"_ spoke a whispery voice as Alex turned to see one of the birds nearby turn back to the Changeling's form.

"A slip of the tongue, nothing else," replied the human, trying to keep a blush from forming as he examined the swirling colours of the Spirit Stone. "I do really want to see the stars before I die…and judging from what Sona's said that's more likely then I'd care to admit. But after what happened with the Genestealer…do I really want to risk creating another race?"

The human walked back into his home as he stared at the Spirit Stone in his hand and frowned, 'I'll sleep on it and decide in the morning.' However, as Alex was about to turn off his TV and head to bed, he was distracted by an emergency news report appearing on the television.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt this broadcast to bring you an emergency report on the situation in Kyoto," announced the news reporter as an image of the city popped up on screen.

"Oh my God," he gasped.

Alex just had his jaw drop as he stared at the picture…Kyoto was burning in blue flames…

* * *

 **So this is a major question for you readers. Should Issei have a major role in this story *cough cough* protagonist power of survival or should he just be killed or corrupted. I need you guys to tell me in reviews as this will heavily influence the story from now on. Also the next chapter is going to be from Yasaka's POV on how it got to that state.**


	5. Power Demands Sacrifice

**Hey guys, I'm surprised by the positive response I got with the conversation with Slaanesh. So the decision with Issei has been made, you'll have to wait and see what it is.**

 **Question time:**

 **RockingtonThe3rd: Glad to hear it mate.**

 **edboy4926: Considering that Chaos Gods are known to be able to capture souls that's entirely likely and probably outcome.**

 **mj4wzpw: You will love this chapter.**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda: I'm looking forward to when they confront him as well, it will be really interesting.**

 **Commissar Carl: Thank you for the heads up about Magnus.**

 **Herpes69: That's definitely true, Issei isn't exactly suited to fight Chaos.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: That is one of the likely ideas that I will use, he could create ships with his Sacred Gear. But Alex still hasn't realized this, as he doesn't consider starships to be added as equipment of the crew. He's not quite understanding how much potential Annihilation Maker has right now.**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber: Glad you liked the talk with Slaanesh mate.**

* * *

"Alright so everyone, we need to deal with this… 'other' realm so does anyone have an idea?" asked Yasaka as the last of the Priests of Amaterasu sat in the temple.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, upon getting nothing but silence in response.

"Head Priestess, are you sure Kunou should be here? The topics we are going to discuss are…not suitable for a child," asked one of them, causing everyone to turn to look at her daughter sitting beside her.

Yasaka paused in confusion as a frown crossed her face, why had she brought Kunou? She usually kept her out of these meetings and they were right, these were not subjects to be taken lightly. So why had she decided to bring her here now of all times?

 _ **Because she's is the next Head Priestess of Amaterasu, her chosen instrument. She needs to learn how to deal with these situations for the future.**_

The Head Priestess nodded slightly as she remembered her reasoning and replied, "Kunou isn't a child anymore. It's time she starts learning just what it means to leader the Youkai faction."

There were some low mutterings but no one objected to this decision and Kunou puffed her chest out in pride at the words of her mother. However, everyone flinched as they saw Yasaka grab the Sorcerer's staff and place it on her lap, even Kunou looked at it in horror.

"Head Priestess! What are you thinking bringing something that _wrong_ into this sacred temple!" growled an angry Kappa.

"This weapon has some form of connection to the 'other' realm, surely you can all feel it? This could be the key to shielding ourselves from that realm's presence in our minds. I've had it for over a day now and I haven't felt any influence from that place," informed the Kitsune to her shocked audience.

"The voices are quiet?" asked a Monkey Youkai in hope.

"For now," retorted the Kappa from earlier. "With all due respect Head Priestess, how do you know that the other realm hasn't been influencing you to an even greater extent than before? These whispers we keep hearing aren't mindless, they are cunning and they are patient. We should destroy this weapon."

 _ **He is afraid, he doesn't understand. Sure, the risk is great but if I'm right then it could save our people.**_

Frowning Yasaka was about to argue further when a loud explosion sounded throughout the usually quiet temple. 'It's too late for fireworks, and this temple is nowhere near the major cities or roads. What's going on?' wondered the Kitsune.

Suddenly a group of temple guards ran into their room and barricaded the door behind them as their leader knelt before Yasaka. "Milady, we're under attack! We have to get you and the rest of the Order out of here," he informed the surprised priests.

"Attack? Who's attacking us? Is it those cultists?" frowned Yasaka in confusion, the cultists had never shown organized behaviour to the level of mounting an attack on the heart of their territory before…so what changed?

The guard nodded, "yes ma'am…but this time they have a leader. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel."

"What?" muttered the Head Priestess, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"The Grigori are responsible for this?" questioned the Monkey Youkai in shock.

As if to reinforce this point the barricaded door was suddenly blown open with a massive force of crimson light which knocked them back down to the ground. As she got up Yasaka saw Kokabiel walk into the room as the sounds of fighting from outside grew louder.

However, she noted that he looked much different from what she'd remembered from the last time the Youkai had seen him. His fingers ended in talon like claws and his once white light weapons were now stained a crimson red, the corrupt _wrongness_ emanating off his weapons. But worst of all was the bloody symbol carved into his bare chest and glowing with a soft crimson colour.

"Hello there, looks like I found you," said the former Fallen Angel as he gave them a toothy smirk, revealing his teeth to now be sharp canines.

Faster than any of them could blink Kokabiel disappeared in a blur of movement and just as quickly one of the priests decapitated corpse fell to the floor. " **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** " he shouted, lifting up the severed head as a trophy.

"All of you get out of here, you're no match for him!" ordered Yasaka, not noticing her hand instinctively going for the Sorcerer's staff.

The rest of the group frowned but nodded nonetheless as they turned to face the remaining forces still engaging their enemies around the huge temple palace. Kunou moved to follow them but as she was about to leave the young Kitsune saw Kokabiel instantly appear beside her mother and stab his corrupt weapon into her leg.

The Head Priestess was completely caught off guard by his sudden attack and cried out in pain as she was quickly forced to the floor. The Youkai then felt a foot press down on her throat as she turned to look up and saw Kokabiel raising his sword for a decapitating strike.

"Mother!" cried Kunou in horror as she rushed towards the two combatants and wrapped herself around Kokabiel's arm before using her meager fox fire to burn his face.

Kokabiel cried out in pain has the flames burnt his face before throwing the younger Kitsune into a wall headfirst, a loud crack resounding throughout the room. Yasaka watched as the body of Kunou was then picked up by the Fallen Angel again and thrown across the room before slamming through one of the wooden support pillars, the temple giving a loud groan as the sounds of battle grew fainter. Kokabiel just glanced at the body of her daughter before nodding in apparent respect as he began walking over to Kunou's still form.

 _ **Why? Why wasn't her lady helping her? Couldn't she see the horror being inflicted on her followers? Why won't she save us? After years of being her faithful servant this is how she's treating us!**_

'No, she has been helping us! Hasn't she? The charms-' questioned the wounded head priestess.

 _ **Are broken, just look at our amulet! We have been abandoned by her! She never really cared about any of us!**_

Hearing this Yasaka blinked as she looked down at her amulet given to the chosen of Amaterasu and sure enough found it now with a large crack though its surface. 'No, that's not possible! She's abandoned me?' despaired the Youkai as she noted the rest of the symbols of her God were having no effect on the monster before her.

The Head Priestess was snapped out of her internal struggle as she saw a bright light form in Kokabiel's hand, the battlefield growing deathly quiet as the remaining cultists and priests were pushed to different areas of the complex.

"That was brave of you girl, too bad it doesn't run in the family," sighed the former Fallen Angel as he conjured another sword in his hand.

"Kunou!" cried Yasaka in fear as she Kokabiel readying the killing blow before her cry died in her throat as she saw the weapon cut deep into Kunou's body.

"Kunou…" muttered the mother softly as she saw the blood spill out from the corpse before turning to Kokabiel with hatred. "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly the heat in the room skyrocketed and wisps of blue flames began to surround the Youkai as Yasaka stood up from the ground. Immediately Kokabiel paused and spun around to face her with an eager smile on his face.

"Much better, this righteous anger…truly impressive. Come, show me your true strength. Khorne does not care where blood flows merely that it flows! Let us sing his praise in his temple that is the battlefield!" cheered the champion of Khorne.

"Get away from her!" hissed Yasaka in response as the blue wisps around her grew into a raging fiery inferno, her eyes seeming to glow with power as she gripped the staff in her hands tightly.

The former Fallen Angel blinked in surprise as where there was once a beautiful blonde woman now a gigantic nine tailed fox stood in her place. The fox growled menacingly at the former Fallen Angel before it rushed towards him, its teeth bared before it.

Kokabiel dived to the side as the space he had been standing seconds earlier was crushed by the gigantic flaming paw of his attacker, making the Fallen laugh with glee. Flying to the top of the building Kokabiel used his greater maneuverability to circle around behind the enraged beast before swooping towards its back.

The gigantic fox howled in pain as the light weapons cut deep into its flesh, blood covering Kokabiel as the Fallen Angel continuously stabbed it. In response to this the fox rolled onto its back as it tried to crush its prey beneath its weight, but Kokabiel merely leapt off its back before pelting it with his feathers.

Not relenting from his assault Kokabiel then conjured a massive light spear in his hand before throwing it at the fox, completely destroying the majority of the temple and bathing the world in a bright crimson light. As the light died down the remaining defenders felt despair in their hearts as they felt the immense power held in that one attack.

For her part, Yasaka was forced to return to her human form as the last of her energy was spent and she felt darkness begin to claim her.

 _ **She couldn't go down like this! Not like this! If Amaterasu had abandoned her then so what? She would deal with this monster herself! With her own power! The Leylines or even the 'other' realm! She had no choice!**_

Then Yasaka heard it…the promises of power once again whispering in her mind…

For the first time Yasaka found herself reaching out to the 'other' realm, trying to channel it into the staff she held in the same way the Sorcerer had earlier. At the same time the Head Priestess began accessing the Leylines of Kyoto, adding its power to her own as well. As she did so the Youkai felt power begin to return to her, rejuvenating her body as black and azure flames surrounded her body.

Kokabiel only watched as the blue inferno surrounding Yasaka instantly grew to a massive size, the pillar of blue flames blasting through the remains of the temple, destroying any remaining symbols of Shinto faith and lighting up the night sky. All throughout the battlefield everyone briefly stopped to turn and look at the temple remains in awe as the pillar of azure fire continued to grow.

"The Head Priestess is still fighting! Don't let them get to her! Keep fighting!" ordered the head of the guard.

A shout of happy affirmatives replied the leader as the defenders rallied around the rubble of the temple entrance, forming a wall of bodies between the cultists and their leader. It was a glorious sight, the outnumbered defenders holding off waves of insane cultists as the pillar of fire grew behind them and bathing everything in a deceptively calming blue glow.

Back in the temple Yasaka and Kokabiel stood at opposite ends of the now in flames building, the former Fallen Angel summoning his second sword as the Youkai gripped her staff in a quarterstaff stance.

The Head Priestess moved first as she swung her staff in a downwards sweep, the fox fire traveling along the weapon and rushing towards Kokabiel in a wave of blue flames. The former Fallen Angel then stretched out his wings as he leapt into the air to dodge the massive azure flames and instead launched his own steel-like feathers from his wings in retaliation.

Growling in frustration Yasaka incinerated the incoming projectiles with her fox fire, only for her eyes to widen as she brought her staff up to block the two swords attempting to brain her, the Fallen Angel having used her own attack to slip into her blind spot. Straining to push Kokabiel back, Yasaka slammed the staff into his stomach, using her pillar of fire to burn the Fallen Angel.

However, instead of recoiling in fear or pain like she'd hoped, Kokabiel instead had his grin grow wider and increased the pressure, seemingly uncaring for the layers of skin on his hand being burnt away. The former Fallen Angel then managed to carve a shallow cut above Yasaka's eye before being forced to back off as she cried in pain and tried to return the favour with her flaming staff.

Not giving the Youkai any respite, Kokabiel quickly rushed back towards her as the flames surrounding Yasaka's body died down. The Youkai slammed the staff into his left hand, breaking the Fallen's arm and knocking his weapon away from his grasp before using the other end of the staff to block the right sword.

Kokabiel frowned as he saw his light weapon bounce of the staff and a crack formed in the sword, the former Fallen then had to bend backwards as roaring blue flames passed inches above his head, setting strands of his hair alight with flames.

In response he immediately summoned a light spear in his free hand before, in one smooth movement, he pushed himself upright and jabbed the longer reaching weapon towards Yasaka's gut at a phenomenal speed. The Youkai dodged by deflecting the spear with her staff before back flipping away from the Fallen Angel to gain some distance.

Reaching into the 'other' realm Yasaka felt saw the staff in her hand begin glowing a myriad of colours before everyone heard the piercing wail of the damned from the weapon. Suddenly, for the first time, Kokabiel cried out in pain as eldritch lightning erupted from the Youkai's fingertips as her eyes glowed with a deep purple colour.

"A Psyker…ha! So that's why you Youkai are so effected by it! Careful there Priestess, you're gazing into the abyss, and I don't think you'll like what's gazing back at you," grinned the former Fallen Angel as his flesh began repairing itself and the mark of Khorne started glowing again.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"snarled the Kitsune as she began levitating in the air as azure and black flames surrounded her.

Kokabiel watched as her nine tails spread out from her body and the glow from her flames and eyes intensified, her fiery inferno bloating out the moon and making it as bright as day. All the remaining Youkai shuddered as the felt the power gathering within their Head Priestess, the nearby houses spontaneously catching alight as the heat increased further.

"Head Priestess STOP! You'll destroy Kyoto! Damn it! Everyone TAKE COVER!" ordered the acting commander of the guard as everyone ran for the nearest cover.

Faster than Kokabiel could blink, Yasaka sent a massive fire pillar directly at the Fallen Angel, incinerating anything in its path to its target. As the attack finally calmed down everyone saw a massive path of destruction leading into the city centre, not even a single brick remained intact as a charred and barren path cut through the city. There were even charred remains of a news helicopter that had apparently been flying close nearby before it was caught in the crossfire.

'That wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't think it would be that powerful!' thought the Youkai in fear as she realized the implications of what she had just done. There was no way they could cover up what had happened now, she had to get her people out of the city! And worse her own people had no one to blame for this except her, they would lose all respect for her as a leader.

 _ **Or she could just blame it on the Grigori. After all, Kokabiel lead the attack…Even Amaterasu could be blamed for letting this happen to them.**_

The Head Priestess frowned at this thought but before she could even question it the Youkai felt something kick her in the middle of her stomach and send her flying across the ruined temple. Struggling to look up, rage once again replaced the despair she had been feeling seconds ago.

"That was good attack, if I hadn't of been blessed by my new master it definitely would have killed me," smirked the singed Kokabiel.

"Damn you!" she hissed in anger, struggling in vain to get her exhausted body to its feet.

 _ **Was she just going to stand there and let this happen? Was she just going to let this monster kill her? Was she just going to let him get way with murdering her child?**_

'No, I will stop him!' raged the Head Priestess.

 _ **How? Amaterasu abandoned her and even using the Leylines she wasn't powerful enough to stop him.**_

'I'll find a way! I just need more power!' cried Yasaka, not noticing the staff in her hand now beginning to glow with a familiar eldritch power, upon seeing this Kokabiel froze in shock.

 _ **You want power? Very well but what are you willing to pay for it? What is the vengeance for your child worth to you?**_

'Everything!' spat the Youkai, for the first time noticing the voice in her head wasn't her own but not caring in her rage.

 _ **I see, at first you had my curiosity little mortal…but now you have my attention. I will help you but in return you will renounce that Sun God. You will be bound to us as our Avatar, that is the payment. Do you accept?**_

There was a deep silence throughout the battlefield as if the world itself was hanging on the weight of Yasaka's answer. The mother looked at the dead body of her daughter with tears in her eyes before she turned back to Kokabiel and her eyes hardened.

"I do!" she snarled at the former Fallen Angel despite the bad feeling that had been growing within her.

Suddenly Yasaka had the feeling of an immensely powerful alien presence intrude on her mind before she saw the darkness growing in her vision. And in that moment she realized she had made a huge mistake as her mind was slowly imprisoned.

Everyone watched as Yasaka's body got up from the ground before the staff in her hand released a demonic scream, blue flames surrounding her body as her eyes glowed with eldritch power. All the Youkai present flinched as they felt the barrier between the 'other' world and Kyoto grow even thinner as their Head Priestess began channeling massive amounts of power from both the Leylines and the 'other' world.

Yasaka then turned to the still stunned Kokabiel before snarling as she released the power she had been channeling into her fox fire, creating a maelstrom of heat and energy as azure and black flames erupted from her body and rushed towards him.

"I see, ha! That was my purpose here! IT MATTERS NOT THIS IS THE GLORIOUS DEATH I HAVE BEEN SEEKING! **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!** " roared Kokabiel as he met the oncoming flames with a charge of his own.

There was silence as they watched the former Fallen Angel charge through the flames to reach his prey, the symbol of Khorne burning brightly on his chest as layer after layer of skin was burnt away. The expression on Yasaka's face grew surprised as she was forced to back up slightly from the still charging Kokabiel.

Finally, the flames died down to reveal the burnt husk of Kokabiel kneeling in front of Yasaka before he collapsed to the ground. "Well done Champion of Khorne, you have exceeded all our expectations," congratulated 'Yasaka' in a whisper as she looked down to the light sword embedded in her gut.

The Youkai then pulled it out before her flesh quickly repaired itself and 'Yasaka' nodded in satisfaction as she began examining her body, seemingly oblivious to her fellow Youkai staring at her in shock. "It looks like I was right, this host's body was designed to hold immense amount of Divine power. Perhaps it was even meant to be an Avatar of the Sun God…it should be able to hold my essence in short bursts," mused 'Yasaka' quietly to herself.

That thought brought a smile to her face, for the first time in history it had its full power available to it in the material realm. If only it could find more Avatars like this, the others would be able to interact with the material realm like it could. Perhaps it could examine this host's body in order to find out how it was made. They would need to have more power in the material realm if they were to protect the Creator from their enemies, plus it would help keep them under the radar of the rest of the Gods until they were ready to strike.

"Milady are you alright?" questioned one of the surviving guards.

'Yasaka' smiled at him, making the Youkai shiver involuntarily as it was caught in her glowing eyes that now had an eight pointed star within their iris. "Believe me I've never felt better," replied 'Yasaka' in a happy tone.

"What should we do with him?" asked the guard, pointing to the charred but still breathing body of Kokabiel.

"I'll take care of him personally, the rest of you search for survivors," she ordered, getting a nod from her guards whom ran off.

Now alone 'Yasaka' gazed down at Kokabiel with a smile before picking him up over her shoulder and carrying him off. "Don't die yet Champion of Khorne, your master will want to reward you. And we still have use for you."

Tzeentch was unable to keep the eager smile off 'Yasaka's' face, after all thanks to that fool Amaterasu it now had an Avatar of its own. For the first time in history the Chaos Gods were free to act outside the Warp as well as within it.

And it had many plans yet to come to fruition, least of all the plan for the Creator…after all what better reward for the one who unified Chaos. But first it had to remove Amaterasu and her priests from the equation…

Still even with a body designed to hold a God's essence Tzeentch could already feel its new mortal body struggling to contain its power. Realizing that it couldn't stay in here for an extended period without damaging its new container the Chaos God prepared to leave. The God then reluctantly released its control over its new Avatar, least it damages its new container, and Yasaka slowly felt her mind begin to return to her.

 _ **As promised he has been dealt with, but remember Yasaka, your soul belongs to us now. You are an Avatar of the Ruinous Powers, Priestess. You worship us now.**_

'Kunou, my daughter. Please if you're this powerful then bring her back! I beg you, do this and I'll devote myself heart and soul to you,' begged the Kitsune, as tears began rolling down her face.

 _ **We already own you Priestess. Why should we help you further? What can you offer us?**_

'Whatever you ask I will give it!' she promised, before feeling the alien presence seem to split into four within her mind.

 _ **Power demands sacrifice, Priestess. You want us to return your daughter's soul to you, then give us something of equal value in exchange. A life for a life. Sacrifice them in our name.**_

A cold feeling spread across Yasaka's mind as she looked over at the still body of Kunou and suddenly she heard a soft gasp beneath her. Looking down the Youkai saw Kokabiel still at her feet, and Yasaka had her eyes widen as she stared at him.

'A sacrifice? Huh?' thought the Youkai as the staff in her hands started glowing again and Yasaka felt the other realm gently caress her mind with whispers.

"Head Priestess, those of us that survived and are still sane have been gathered," informed a guard as the Youkai turned to see the crowd before her.

 _ **You need to evacuate the city, the humans will shoot your kind on sight. And that's not counting what the Supernatural World will do to you. Use the chaos right now to get out of the city, the others will keep the humans busy.**_

Upon hearing the order Yasaka nodded as she directed her people out of the city, making sure to take the bodies of Kunou and Kokabiel with them. The survivors managed to escape their former home with only minimal engagements with the humans, using their skills at illusions to hide themselves from sight until they had left Kyoto far behind them.

* * *

Alex just stared at the TV screen in horror as it turned to static, the rush of blue flames engulfing the helicopter before the show switched back to the news studio. 'That…that was Kokabiel…but he was…taken by Khorne…' realized the human as his eyes widened as he recognized the marking on the Fallen Angel's chest.

'Which means that the entire world just found out that Chaos is real, this is not good. Plus, thanks to that fox creature, the secret about the Supernatural world was just revealed as well,' frowned Alex as he tried to picture the consequences of this new turn of events.

'Once people know that Chaos exists they will convert in droves…' blinked Alex as this realization crossed his mind. 'Khorne isn't cunning enough to plan this…so either Tzeentch interfered with the slaughter or this is the work off all four of them,' thought the human as he turned to face the Changeling with a low frown.

"What is going on here Changeling? I was under the assumption that your masters were loyal to me," he growled as cracks started appearing in the glass doors and windows.

The Changeling froze as it felt the sheer psychic power beginning to flow into the human, his eyes radiating eldritch energy as the mark of Chaos Undivided glowed fiercely on his hand. " _Of course we are, Creator. Our job is to serve and protect you,_ " it replied in its whispery tone.

"BULLSHIT! I NEVER TOLD YOU TO MURDER AND BURN DOWN HALF OF KYOTO!" roared Alex in fury as power started flowing into him.

The Changeling found itself being pinned against the wall by an unseen force as the Chaos tattoo grew even brighter, pain erupting around the daemon's body. _"Creator I understand that you are mad but it was necessary to protect you_ ," it choked out.

"Protect me from what? You're Chaos! What can possibly challenge you?!" growled the human.

" _You already know what we must protect you from._ _Until the plan is complete you are vulnerable,_ " it replied, making Alex blink in confusion.

"What plan?" he demanded.

" _I don't know Creator, my master did not inform me of it,"_ answered the Changeling.

Alex silently looked down at the daemon before he let it go and turned to see the Eldar Spirit Stone in his hand. 'Do I risk making the situation even worse? At the very least the Eldar forces should help dealing with the poor insane victims,' decided the human.

As Alex headed off into the forest he thought about what he was going to do with the Chaos Gods, 'they're beginning to make power plays. But Tzeentch said they can't hurt me, so theoretically if I order them to stop then they will obey.' But he needed an adviser, someone who had an idea of how Chaos Gods make decisions, Lorgar or Magnus might be able to help. While he was on that thought creating Alpharius and Omegon to act as spies and bodyguards wasn't a bad idea either. As he put these thoughts to the back of his mind, Alex felt the eldritch glow in his eyes die down and headed for the wilderness outside of Kuoh.

The Changeling just watched him leave with the Spirit Stone before a feeling of relief washed over it, the Creator didn't kill him which was more than it could hope for. Deciding to continue with the original plan the Changeling transformed into a bird and headed towards Rias Gremory's house, observing her behaviour to even the most minute detail.

After walking into the woods for about an hour Alex finally stopped as he gave the area another quick search before his eyes stared glowing. Suddenly massive shadows the size of two full football fields spread out from his body, consuming everything in its path. Alex watched as tress and other plant life fell into the abyss before hundreds of shapes began erupting from within.

Alex had his jaw drop as he saw all manner of Eldar forces, both infantry and vehicles, spew forth from the void and turn to face him. It was like a never ending tide as more and more poured from the shadows, surrounding him and suddenly Alex felt like this was a very bad idea as an Eldar Farseer approached him.

"Farseer Taldeer, that is my name if you chose to us it," she replied in a musical voice before dropping down to one knee as her fellows did likewise.

"Taldeer? As in _that_ Taldeer?" questioned Alex in shock, getting a nod from the Farseer.

"We are here to serve you Ynnead," spoke the Farseer as she and the rest of the Eldar bowed their heads before him.

"Ynnead? What are you talking about? I'm not Ynnead," he asked with a shake of his head.

Taldeer just looked up at him before replying in an almost reverent tone, "you saved our souls from She Who Thirsts. Just as the prophecies foretold, you are Ynnead."

"Well I guess that is partially true…BUT I'M A HUMAN! A MON-KEIGH! How can I be Ynnead!?" shouted an exasperated Alex, his eyes still glowing with eldritch energy.

Soft melodious laughter erupted from the Farseer at his outburst, "you are no more a Mon-keigh, than the Ruinous Gods are. Even if you do not seem to realize it yet."

"You know what forget it, I don't have time to argue with you. I want you all to go to Kyoto and help them deal with the Chaos forces. Protect whatever civilians are left and assist the local troops in containing the madmen," he ordered, getting a nod from the Farseer.

"What of the Mon-keigh forces? What should we tell them after we arrive?" she asked, making a frown cross Alex's face.

"At this point…I don't think it even matters. Make something up, that you were scouting for a possible artifact or something. We might be able to fool them into thinking you're aliens rather than creations from the Sacred Gear," informed the human.

"Understood, what of those of us who have not taken the Path of the Warrior? The Bonesingers and the Guardians?" questioned the Eldar leader.

Alex briefly gazed up at the sky and smiled, "have them begin construction of a Starship and Base of Operations. That should help reinforce our lie."

"Our music shall shape the Wraithbone," sung a chorus of voices as a group of Bonesingers and Guardians split off from the main group, a white substance forming around them as soft music began to echo throughout the forest.

Farseer Taldeer and the rest of her forces than boarded their transports as a sea of Eldar vehicles rose from the ground before soaring off into the distance. As Alex looked at the base beginning to be constructed around him, he frowned upon noticing that the shadows from his body had yet to close as more and more Eldar poured forth from the void.

'Jesus just how many Eldar souls were stored in that Spirit Stone of yours Slaanesh?' gasped Alex as the numbers of Eldar, both military and civilian, continued to rise. He hoped these Eldar were fast workers…because there was no way they were going stay undetected for long in these numbers. Especially so close to Kuoh…

With that thought in mind the eldritch glow from Alex's eyes finally died as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, his growing power struggling to maintain the rate at which the Eldar were being created. The human's unconscious body was then picked up by an Eldar in a Ranger's armour, whom reverently cradled his body before placing it down on her lap. If any human had seen the almost fanatical devotion that was in the eyes of the Eldar present…they would have immediately shuddered.

To the Eldar this was common logic, they had been tortured by She Who Thirsts for millennia after their Spirit Stones were broken. But then Ynnead freed them…saved them from their millennia of suffering, just as it was foretold. For a normal human this would inspire love, loyalty and devotion to their savior…but the Eldar were not human. Every emotion they felt was intensified to the point that this devotion…was turned into a fanatical obsession. Ynnead had freed them and now they would serve him with the joy, devotion and loyalty he deserved.

"Praise Ynnead," whispered the Ranger as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, her whisper being repeated by the other Eldar present.

For a brief moment a small flash of light could be seen coming from the human's back and as the light died down, if anyone had taken the time they would have noticed Alex's ears beginning to become sharp and pointed.

* * *

The remaining Youkai collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as they found themselves hidden deep within the heavily forested area. "Come on we have to keep moving, we're still too close to Kyoto, we don't want to be here when the Leylines overload!" ordered Yasaka, feeling the power within Kyoto almost ready to burst.

"Why bother? What do we even have left? Even Amaterasu has abandoned us," muttered a Monkey Youkai Priest.

 _ **They are beaten, they are hopeless. They need guidance, give them hope, give them a reason to believe in a better tomorrow and they will follow you to hell and back. After all, they are your people are they not? Isn't it your job to give them hope when there is none?**_

'But I don't know how…how am I supposed to give them hope in this situation?' questioned the Priestess, in an equally broken tone.

 _ **Just repeat after me, mortal. There is no one better at giving Hope than I.**_

"You're right, what will be left of us after this? You could say that our world has ended. You could say that we've given up hope," muttered Yasaka, a silence descending over her people as they stared at their priestess.

No one spoke a word as the survivors turned to look at the ground and tears began flowing from their eyes as they realized how much they had just lost. The Youkai faction had been abandoned by their Shinto deities, Amaterasu had chosen her human followers over them. The human's government would imprison and experiment on them now that they were revealed. Assuming the other factions of the Supernatural world didn't kill them for exposing themselves to the humans, truly it was the end for them and they all knew it.

"Or, you could say...something else," began Yasaka, as a hopeful tone began to appear in her voice and everyone looked up to her. "Where we stand is not destroyed. We are not in ruins but in something waiting to be built - waiting to begin again. From these ashes we can rise and create beauty. The crumbling walls are not a representation of our failures, but a reminder of the lessons we have learned."

To the Youkai it seemed that Yasaka had begun radiating an almost unnatural charisma as her eyes started glowing with eldritch light, the eight pointed star returning in her iris', and the sun beginning to rise in the distance, seeming to bathe the Kitsune with it light. What few blue flames that remained in the distance of Kyoto seemed to slowly fade away with the morning light as the Kitsune smiled at her people, the once horrifying symbol on her staff now seeming to fill the observers with a hopeful feeling.

"So we continue on. Not because we want to, but because we have to," informed the Kitsune a she turned to the Monkey Youkai from earlier. "You asked what we have left? The answer is each other, each of us, everyone one of you have lost someone from this tragedy, either to insanity or death."

"We are united in this pain! We will survive! And we will regain what we have lost! I swear it to you now, we will not let ourselves be tossed aside by the world!" shouted Yasaka, as low mutterings spread throughout the survivors.

"But we don't have Amaterasu's favour," muttered one of the clergymen as he fingered his talisman of Amaterasu.

"We were Youkai long before we were followers of Amaterasu! We were powerful without her and we can be powerful again! We are now of one mind, one purpose, we are one organism. And we need to realize that an organism at war with itself is doomed! So I ask you my fellow Youkai, my people…" shouted Yasaka as she grabbed her talisman of Amaterasu in her hand.

"Will you follow me once again?! The Shinto deities have abandoned us so let us return the favour!" she screamed as the talisman in her hands erupted in blue and black fire. "Our new Gods will never abandon us; they will help us grow strong once more! So let me ask you, will you follow me once more!"

The response was numerous symbols of the Shinto faith being torched as the group of survivors began cheering as they stared at their leader. "YASAKA! YASAKA! YASAKA!" they chanted with a roaring of voices.

The Kitsune felt a grateful smile cross her face as she beckoned for them to stop their chanting, "you have truly made me proud today. Now bear witness to the power of our new Gods!"

With that declaration Yasaka motioned for the body of Kokabiel and Kunou to be brought over to her, and watched as they were laid out before her. None of the Youkai said anything as they watched the staff in the Kitsune's hand glow with light.

Suddenly what was left of Kokabiel's body shuddered as Yasaka thrust her staff into it and started carving an eight pointed star into the ground with his blood. Following her new God's instructions, she placed Kunou's body in the centre of the star alongside Kokabiel.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the symbol glowed, plants withering and dying or being twisted into something new around them. The connection to the 'other' realm got stronger as the barrier once again weakened, and the Head Priestess continued growing in power as the ritual continued.

The Youkai stood in stunned silence as they saw a pale white wispy like light flow out of Kokabiel and into Kunou, and in the silence they all heard a soft gasp escape the young Kitsune. No one said a word as they saw Kunou's eyes open and she slowly staggered up to the ground, as if not used to her own body.

 _ **As promised life has returned to Kunou's body. Always remember Priestess, power demands sacrifice.**_

Yasaka said nothing as she just hugged Kunou, whom had a very confused expression on her face and refused to return the gesture. The Priestess then turned back to her stunned people, and a low cheer rose up within her.

The Youkai silently watched Kunou's living breathing body with uttermost shock as they turned back to their Head Priestess. Each remembering their own loves ones lost in this conflict and wanting to know just how the Priestess accomplished this miracle.

"Our new Gods rewards their followers, prove yourselves to them and you to might see you loved ones again," she shouted, filling her people with hope.

"And how do we prove ourselves to them?" asked someone from the crowd in an eager tone.

"Power demands sacrifice, remember these teachings well. Together we shall learn how to wield our new found powers but first we must pass our new God's trial," replied Yasaka.

Low whispers emerged from the crowd as they heard what the Head Priestess said before following after her towards where they would make their new home. After examining herself once more and glancing at Kokabiel's body, Kunou frowned before she too followed after the surviving Youkai, an unreadable expression on her face as her eyes briefly glowed with eldritch light.

* * *

The Apocalypse Dragon pondered on how different things were now, its home slowly changing as the four realms continued to influence the Dimensional Gap. If Ophis was mad at it for disturbing her home…then Great Red almost blanched at the thought of her seeing what had become of this place. Still at least it had made this place incredibly interesting, honestly it amazed him that others hadn't realized what was going on here. Ophis should have at least detected something wrong in her home and yet she was nowhere to be seen, maybe the Infinite Dragon God had detected it and just hadn't decided what to do yet?

Great Red then snorted in bemusement and continued flying though the now greatly changed Dimensional Gap when he felt something, deep within a fifth realm was forming. Remembering what happened last time he rushed towards this fifth area, only to stop in confusion. There was nothing there. No defining scent coming off this newest realm, in fact despite it being connected to the four other realms, Great Red could sense nothing within it except pure emotions.

Upon entering the now expanding 'nothingness' realm, the dragon saw it…the 'dreams' and fanatical devotion all beings directed at a single point. So strong was it that Great Red actually shuddered, he had seen the dreams of mortals for thousands of years and yet nothing compared to this. It was so alien, so… _new_.

The dragon of dreams felt a burning curiosity within it, what could cause such a thing to form in the Dimensional Gap? What could incite this much emotion within mortals? And so the Apocalypse Dragon began to descend into the 'nothingness,' pushing deeper into the new dimension, examining the new alien dreams along the way.

And as the dragon descended further into the depths of dreams and devotion, it felt the emotions grow stronger and stronger. Great Red felt the emotions press down on its mind the more it looked into these dreams, searching for the source of it.

'Why? Why was it here again?' echoed a small thought as it descended another level. Why indeed? Great Red found itself struggling to remember as the emotions of this 'nothingness' realm began sinking into its mind.

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

'Serve? Was I serving someone?' questioned the dragon as another dream played itself out though its mind, the emotions nearly overpowering as it shook its head. 'NO! I AM NO MAN'S SERVANT! I AM THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON! I AM THE GREAT RED!'

The dragon then snarled and put the thoughts to the back of its mind as it continued on, it had to find the source! Great Red felt itself getting closer to the source of power in this realm, it could feel the growing power increasing as another way of emotions rocked the dragon.

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

'Serve? Was I serving someone?' it wondered, even as a small unheard voice began to echo something in the back of its mind. 'No…I am not a servant. I am…I am…who am I?'

And so the dragon continued in its fruitless search as it descended into the bowls of the realm of 'nothingness' and yet filled to the brim with dreams. Battering the dragon with emotions the intensity of which it had never even comprehended before.

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

 _Love…Loyalty…Devotion…Savior…SERVE HIM!_

 _SERVE HIM! SERVE HIM! SERVE HIM! SERVE HIM!_

* * *

 **So it looks like Great Red is finally being influenced by the Warp as he keeps entering it and now we know why Youkai are all struggling with the effects of the Warp. Next chapter will be the effects on the world as a whole about the Eldar and Chaos being 'real.' It will also show more bad things going on in Kuoh, more from Tyranids', Rias' and Alex's perspective, as well as the beginning of the end for the Kuoh arc.**

 **Farseer Taldeer's Spirit Stone: In the Chaos timeline for Dark Crusade her stone is broken and sacrificed to Slaanesh, this is why she is included.**


	6. First Contact'

**For all those readers who also read 'Holding All the Cards' GOOD NEWS! I finally have an idea that can work and have started working on the next chapter. The BAD NEWS? Chapter updates for all three of my active stories will slow down immensely as I have to write for all three as well as study for the exams coming up. Anyway this chapter took a lot longer to write then I previously expected and I'm sorry about that but without further ado enjoy the chapter.**

 **Reichtangle: I will be taking suggestions of other armies and races to use, but they need to be given a reason for why you think they would fit in the fic. As for your suggestions on the Aliens from War of the Worlds, they will not be used sorry.**

 **Oniele: Issei Drago…oh God MATT WARD GET AWAY! Be gone foul demon! As for the Emperor …You'll be getting a hint of my plans for him in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Sorry you don't like it mate. I just wanted to make Alex have a semi-realistic reaction at the start. He is terrified of what he's done and then runs away from his problems to Kuoh, when that doesn't work he decided to ignore the problem at first and just focus on trying to regain some semblance of normality in his life. Honestly, it just seemed like a very human thing to do in my mind.**

 **TheGreatUncleanOne: Yeah that's probably my favourite quote from TTS to speech device, second only to Rogal Dorn's quote:**

 **"Father, are you aware of the expression, 'you are what you eat'? Considering you are behaving like an ever-growing pile of screaming psychic children."**

 **Abrams 1559: Thanks for the heads up on the Longinus' that was embarrassing.**

 **BloodLordShade: I see, you have a point there but remember that it only takes a single Chaos cult to damn a planet. Which they now have in the form of Yasaka and the Youkai, Raynare and her Fallen, and whatever other insane individuals are susceptible to their influence.**

… **I'm not going to lie your ideas for the Sisters of Battle is hilarious, but remember we already have the scarily fanatical Eldar serving him now. Which definitely won't backfire…nope…I'm sure it will be fine…**

 **ArcaneArcade: That is an amazing idea and I can't believe I never thought of it.**

 **Notsae: Lol, gotta catch them all.**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda: Yeah Kuoh's pretty much fucked at this point, the Tyranids will backfire but not for a while. Remember there is no Norn Queen yet so they are stuck just making Hybrids and mind controlled slaves for now. Cthulu fighting Great Red? Oh no I have other plans for him.**

 **Boone: You nailed it mate, yeah the Eldar are fucked in the head. But I suppose being tortured for so long by the Lord of Excess could do that to a person.**

 **Commissar Cark: Right now I have the basics of three major arcs planned out. As well as a vague idea on how I want book one to end. Book two will likely be another crossover set after the events on earth have come to a conclusion. Unfortunately, this idea was originally just a funny thought I had so everything in between these points are hazy at best. That's why it takes so long to think up chapters since I can have multiple possibilities on where to go and have to decided which fits best. That mixed with planning for the two other stories I have at the moment means that it is not a fun time for my brain…**

 **Guest: It will be interesting to see.**

 **TheDisturbedDragon: I didn't know that about the Warp, that's really interesting and has given me some ideas. But you're right I doubt I will introduce the Imperium like that, although it might be a silly omake if I ever do them for this story.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: Tau and Necrons are the only ones I'm not sure about adding, simply because my limited knowledge on 40k didn't really focus on them. So I wouldn't really know how to add them in, the Necrons might be fun if they try to rebel against Alex once he makes them. Since the whole C'tan thing didn't exactly go so well for them last time they worshipped Gods. But I don't think they'd be able to thanks to the Sacred Gear. Either way I'm not sure about those two, I might leave them out of here for now, until I can get a good enough reason to add them in.**

 **ranger23rd: Glad you liked it mate.**

 **Williams1996: Yeah as soon as you suggested it, I knew I wanted to add them in. They were my favourite Primachs oddly enough, the Horus Heresy books made their backstories so interesting.**

 **rc48177: As silly as it sounds that's actually true…isn't the Warp fun?**

 **DX7: I don't plan to add many more until the current arc is finished. And I'll tell you that the Imperium is still a long way off from being created.**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber: Looks like someone else watched Arch Warhammer's video on Ynnead…as for how may souls Slaanesh had, Boone had the right idea if you're still curious.**

 **Glint Of Madness: Glad you liked it mate, hopefully the wait for this chapter wasn't too long.**

 **edboy4926: Well…That is a really good idea you just had there. Also thanks for introducing me to a new fanfic to read. To answer your question, no Alex is not limited to canon material, he could make corrupted versions of the loyalist Primachs if he wanted to.**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: Maybe…**

* * *

General Yamamoto of the JSDF looked out over the burning city of Kyoto and frowned as he turned to his subordinate, "what's the situation?"

The soldier saluted as he replied, "sir, we've set up a perimeter as ordered, but so far we have been unable to contact any of the local law enforcement left in the city. The western perimeter reported contact with the enemy and are currently being engaged, they requested air support before we lost all contact with them."

"Insane civilians are pushing back trained military personnel? Send them reinforcements before they are overrun, I don't want to explain an entire unit lost in a pacifying ops," ordered the General.

"They're already dead, Mon-keigh," stated a female voice, causing everyone to spin and see a female in ornate armour virtually appear out of thin air next to them.

"Security breach!" yelled one of the soldiers as they all leveled their weapons at the female and the General was pushed behind his subordinate.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Yamamoto before he glanced at the intruder. "What do you mean they are already dead?"

"Is your brain too primitive to comprehend death Mon-keigh? I mean your forces were destroyed, decimated, killed. These Youkai all have a latent connection to the Immaterium, now that it has been awaken they are succumbing to Chaos."

"Chaos? Who are you? And how did you get past the barricade we sent up?" growled the JSDF General.

"Those incompetent Mon-keigh couldn't find me even if I stood right in front of them, as for who I am…" replied the smug female with a bow. "My name is Farseer Taldeer, formally of Craftworld Ulthwé and now one of Ynnead's chosen."

"Farseer? Wait that's what you remind me of! You look just like an Eldar!" exclaimed one of the soldiers drawing looks from everyone present.

"Lt. Itami, I do not have time for your eccentricities," growled the general, quickly glancing at his subordinate before returning to face Taldeer.

The Farseer just kept staring at Itami before cocking her head to the side, "you know of us Mon-keigh? How fascinating, I did not think we would be recognized this quickly."

The soldier just had his eyes widen to an almost comical extent as his jaw dropped, "wait you mean you actually are _ELDAR_? That's impossible! You're not real."

"And yet one stands before you Mon-keigh, even your feeble mind should be able to piece together what that means," replied Taldeer in a condescending tone.

"Itami, you know them?" growled Yamamoto, getting a nod from the lieutenant.

There was silence from the humans as Itami told them of what little he remembered from his early teenage years of playing 40k games, Taldeer correcting him on some details with an arrogant aura surrounding her. The general frowned as he listened to the fantastical stories, from a table top miniatures game no less, and began glaring at the Farseer.

Oblivious to this Itami walked up to the Eldar with a curious expression, "what did you mean when you said you were formerly of Craftworld Ulthwé? I thought Eldar all served their respective Craftworlds, even the Outcasts?"

Taldeer was silent as she stared at the human before breathing a sigh as she replied, "your lack of knowledge on us is unsurprising. Have you never heard of Corsairs?"

"Regardless, my loyalty no longer belongs to Ulthwé, I now serve our savior, Ynnead," answered the Eldar, her once arrogant tone being replaced with one of devotion and affection.

"I don't care whatever make believe deity your insane cosplayers worship, hell you could worship the goddamn spaghetti monster and I still wouldn't care. You are in a restricted zone, now leave before I have my men place you under arrest!" ordered Yamamoto, as motioned for two of his men to step forward.

A dreadful atmosphere suddenly filled the area around them and all the humans shuddered as even the wind seemed to grow still, looking back at Taldeer they all took a step backwards as her spear seemed to crackle with eldritch energy. All around them objects began to slowly levitate before a pulse of psychic energy erupted from within the Eldar and knocked everyone to the ground.

The Eldar then causally strolled over to the general before placing her spear just above his throat and stared down at him with barely restrained anger. "You dare to insult our beloved savior Ynnead! THE ONE WHO SAVED US FROM AN ETERNITY OF SUFFERING AT THE HANDS OF SHE WHO THIRSTS!" demanded the Eldar in a scarily calm tone.

Yamamoto swallowed as he stared into her helmeted face, only breathing a sigh of relief as the spear was removed from his neck. "I should kill you, but Ynnead ordered us to assist you against the Ruinous Powers," she informed them, making Itami pale in fear.

"Ruinous Powers? The Chaos Gods?" he gasped, before turning to face the general with a pleading expression. "Sir, if what she's saying is true then we'll need all the help we can get."

The leader of the JSDF just looked at the fearful expression on his subordinate's face and frowned, just a couple of seconds ago he would have thrown the lieutenant into a court martial…but after that display of psychic power from the Eldar, it was clear that something was going on here and Itami seemed to at least grasp the situation.

Yamamoto was silent before he sighed and turned to Taldeer, "very well, at this point I'll take all the help I can get in containing this mess."

'And keep an eye on you,' he added, silently.

"I'm glad you had the brains to listen, Mon-keigh, it would have been a shame if things had gotten violent," replied the Farseer and all the humans gasped in shock as they saw a bright flash of blue light that revealed numerous Eldar forces waiting in with their own weapons pointed directly at the humans.

An entire squad of what Itami recognized as Warp Spiders then materialized in front of them as a swarm of fast moving aircraft rushed towards the city. 'If we had attacked her…we would have been destroyed,' realized Yamamoto with a horrified expression on his face as he gave silent praise to Itami.

"My forces shall extract what little uncorrupted souls remain in that city, you need to blockade the area entirely, consider the entire city to be on quarantine," ordered the Eldar getting a subdued nod from the general.

Upon seeing this the Farseer then walked over to the general once again with an unnatural grace, causing all the humans except Itami to give her a wide berth as she approached. "Well as a representative of Earth let me be the first to say, welcome to the Sol system Farseer," greeted Itami, trying to defuse the tension growing between them all.

The Eldar just glanced at him before giving a nod of her head as she turned to face him, "you seem to be marginally more intelligent than the usual rabble, take me to your leader. I wish to speak to whoever is in charge of this planet, it is of great importance."

The lieutenant just scratched his head in confusion as he exchanged a glance with his superior officer and got a blank look from Yamamoto, "well this planet doesn't really have one leader…the closest you would get would likely be the United Nations."

The Farseer just sighed, "you haven't even united the planet yet, typical Mon-keigh. Very well, I wish to speak to this 'United Nations.'"

And so humanities' first contact with alien life began under the most unlikely circumstances and from the most improbable race. However, Itami frowned, 'if the Eldar and the Chaos Gods do exist…then what about the other 40k races? What about us? Humans? And why did we know about them in a game long before we ever met them?'

The soldier than put these thoughts to the back of his mind as he felt the ground shake and a massive shockwave pushed him off the ground and into a tree. As he got up all Itami could see was a tear in the now purple sky as the Eldar aircraft swiftly vacated what was left of Kyoto, strange lights dancing within the city limits as buildings, plants and even animals that were left seemed to become twisted and warped.

* * *

Officer Shinji of the Kyoto Police Department scrambled backwards as the madman charged towards him, his pistol shaking in his hands as he fearfully brought it up to the Youkai's head. The was a loud bang followed by a flash of light as the gun went off and scored a lucky hit in the monster's head. The police officer watched as the monkey looking Youkai's head reeled backwards before his body collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

"What are these things?" panted Shinji as he tried to control his shaking and felt the heat from the still burning buildings against his face, only to hear a horrified scream echo from nearby.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help!" screamed a young female voice, snapping the police officer out of his stupor as he reloaded his pistol with his last magazine and rushed to the desperate voice.

Upon arriving at the scene the police officer saw two young children, no more than nine and ten respectively, surrounded by at least twenty insane Youkai with two clearly dead adults lying at their feet, most likely the childrens' parents. However, what caused Shinji to stop in shock was when he spotted the animal features on the two children, revealing their Youkai heritage for the world to see.

'Why would these Youkai be killing each other?' wondered the human in confusion as he saw the two children cry over their parent's dead bodies, the cat-like tail on each of them rigid against their backs. _**'Why should I care? They're not humans, and they're the cause of all this. What does it matter if they decide to thin their own ranks?'**_ whispered a voice in his head, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

The police officer frowned as he shook his head and pushed the whispers out of his head as he focused on the scene unfolding before him, his hand subconsciously going to his pistol as he saw the lead Youkai gain an insane smile as he grasped the youngest child by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Shinji froze, there was no way he could beat them, even if he wasn't down to his last magazine. There were just too many and even then he had seen firsthand just how powerful these Youkai were compared to normal humans. He couldn't save these kids, all that would accomplish would be his own death along with them…he knew that.

'But…' thought the human as he saw the tear filled eyes of the kids staring at their killers with fear and suddenly Shinji's decision was made for them as leveled his pistol at the lead Youkai. 'I didn't join the force just to watch children get slaughtered and do nothing, who cares if they're not human.' A righteous bang echoed around the area, signaling the firing of the weapon as the Youkai dropped to the ground, a hole in its chest as the rest turned to Shinji and his gun barked out a second round.

Another Youkai dropped as the bullet passed through its side, causing it to snarl in anger more than pain as it collapsed to the ground. Completely caught by surprise from the ambush the rest of the Youkai dived to cover, allowing Shinji to race over to the now freed children and place himself between them and the recovering madmen.

Shinji struggled to aim down the sights of his weapon as his hands refused to stop trembling, causing his next few shots to pass harmlessly over the Youkai's heads. Suddenly Shinji felt two small pairs of hands grip his pants tightly, causing him to glance down and see the two children hiding behind him with terrified expressions on their faces.

Instantly whatever fear he'd had was replaced by determination as he took a deep breath and the shaking of his hands ceased as a calm feeling washed over him. The rest of the insane Youkai seemed to notice this change and far from being intimidated they seemed to almost reveal in this change of mindset from their prey.

" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!** " cried one of them as it charged and was instantly put down by the human's gun.

Upon seeing this another Youkai began walking towards Shinji with a welcoming smile on his face, the stench of decay clinging to him like a cloak. " **Embrace necrosis, Nurgle loves you** ," smiled the Youkai as Shinji fired round after round into its body.

However, the bullets seemed to have no impact at all as the madman continued walking towards him at a sedate pace, its smile growing wider as round after round impacted its body before everyone heard the pistol click empty. Throwing the now useless gun at the Youkai with a growl Shinji picked up what was once a wooden fence, still aglow with the azure flames that were slowly spreading all around them.

Pushing the children further behind him, Shinji lifted the wooden plank above his head as the diseased Youkai continued to approach them. However, the policemen never got the chance to use the makeshift weapon as a bright beam of blue light pierced the Youkai's head, causing a large visible hole to be burned clean through its skull, the disturbing smile still on its face.

Everyone froze as they slowly turned towards the origins of the shot and saw a green armoured figure materialize out of nowhere, a long white rifle held in its hands. The Youkai seemed to go ballistic at the sight of it and immediately bellowed a roar of rage as they charged the green armoured figure with their improvised weapons, Shinji and the children apparently forgotten in the wake of this new foe's appearance.

Shinji just watched as the lone figure stared down at the madmen rushing towards it and sighed, there was no way their new ally could win against those odds. Suddenly everyone froze in fear as horrific piercing howling was heard, causing immense fear and pain to manifest in the minds of all that heard it.

Paralyzed with fear Shinji was unable to move as he saw a squad of ornate armoured females leap out from the rooftops above them and placed themselves between the lone green armoured figure and the horde of immobile Youkai. The human watched as the females easily cut down the Youkai with unnatural speed and grace, decapitating and dismembering the madmen as they painted the streets red with the blood of their enemies.

The human and his two charges were so mesmerized by this dance of death that they failed to notice the sea of exotic aircraft and hover tanks appearing around them until they were right beside the trio. Upon finally noticing them Shinji looked up and saw these vehicles quickly lower themselves to the ground and disgorge more troops. At the same time, he saw other vehicles firing at something in the distance followed by cries of pain echoing across the wind towards him.

"This is no time to be in a daze Mon-keigh," lectured a musical voice, snapping Shinji back to the present as he spun to see the green armoured figure from earlier standing a meter from his face.

Instantly the police officer pushed the children back behind him as he lifted the remains of his makeshift weapon, "who are you all? And what is that weaponry? I've never seen it before."

"Typical Mon-keigh stupidity. We do not have time to explain, this city is going to be lost to the Warp soon," sighed the green armoured male.

"What do you mean?" questioned Shinji in confusion.

"Enough of these pointless questions, if you wish to get out of this place alive then follow us," replied the green armoured figure as it walked over to an awaiting Wave Serpent.

Shinji just frowned as he looked at the smoldering buildings around them before glancing down to the Youkai children still clutching his pants fearfully and sighed. Whoever these people were they were right, there was no way he was getting them out alive like this. Reluctantly he herded the children towards the hovering transport, trying not to make eye contact with the helmeted females from earlier as they boarded the vehicle.

All around Kyoto similar scenes were occurring as what few survivors were left in the hellhole that was once the former capital of Japan were evacuated from the city, the sky now an eerie purple above them as a sea of Eldar vehicles swarmed out of the city and towards the blockade that was being set up around Kyoto's outer perimeter.

Just as the last of them evacuated, the entire city of Kyoto erupted in a blast of magical and eldritch energies as the Leylines, even after being drained and corrupted by Yasaka, finally burst without the Youkai stabilizing them. In the distance Yasaka and the surviving Youkai heard and felt the explosion of energy and blinked as they felt what seemed to almost be a tear in the protective barrier form from the unleashed corrupt energy of the Leylines and smiled. It was time for their first trial...

To everyone around the world, mundane or supernatural, it was clear that, for better or worse, things would never be the same again. And with various factions around the world struggling to make sense of the recent events, one question remained…

Who would be lift standing once the dust settled? If any...

* * *

 _Everything was burning…_

 _His creations lying dead all around him, their sacrifices in vain…truly it was the end of the world…_

 _He looked out over the sea of bodies that had been piled up around him, Eldar, Ork, Astartes, Tyranids,, Devils, Humans, Youkai…even Daemons were evaporating and Titans lay destroyed around the battlefield._

 _He looked down at the now still body of Yasaka, the Avatar of Chaos looking up at him with pleading eyes that not even the eight pointed star glowing within them could mask. "Creator…run," she muttered with a collection of four voices speaking at once._

 _Then she died…_

 _And with their container destroyed the four Chaos Gods were forced to retreat back into the Warp, he just stared at the body of Yasaka before leaning down and closing her eyes, feeling her soul flowing into him. Standing back up he looked out once more and stared at the monstrosities before him, their nameless and shapeless form causing him to have migraines just from the sight._

" _Your Creations are just as weak as you, Thief, nothing compared to that of the True Master," growled the Cosmic Entity. "You even use creatures not born from the Master's power. Why protect those weaklings?"_

" _These 'weaklings' are more powerful than you know monster," he replied in a cold tone._

 _Suddenly an earthshattering roar was heard as they both looked up to see a massive red dragon flying overhead before landing behind him. He just gave the dragon an affectionate pat on the head before pointing to the other cosmic horrors behind the monster._

" _Kill them," he ordered, getting a nod from dragon whom leapt back into the air before crashing into its opponents._

 _The Cosmic Entity was silent as its shapeless form seemed to watch the dragon slaughter its counterparts before it replied, "impressive…for a creature not born from the Sacred Gear at least. But you have to know he is not enough to beat me."_

" _You're right, but I have something special in mind for you, the one creation I was hoping never to use, the embodiment of all that is Humanity. Are you ready? The greatest creation of the current wielder vs the greatest creation of the previous one, a poetic way to end the world don't you think?" he acknowledged, as a sad smile crossed his face._

 _Suddenly his eyes began glowing with Eldritch energy as he felt the familiar stirring of gears within his body beginning to turn as his Sacred Gear activated. Just as quickly his mouth began moving by its own accord, as a double headed eagle appeared on his hand opposite the Chaos marking._

" _I am the Hammer," he chanted, the world became still and silent as a shadow spread out from his body and the black void became visible._

" _I am the point of His Spear," he continued, a small golden light beginning to appear with the dark abyss._

" _I am the mail clad Fist," he intoned, and the monster felt an immense power beginning to form inside the abyss._

" _I am the bane of His Foes and the woes of the treacherous…" he spoke in a saddened tone as they both saw an armoured gauntlet slowly rise from within the darkness._

" _I…am the End," he finished, as they both saw a golden armoured figure step out of the darkness, it's body writhing with power._

" _Balance Breaker," sighed Alex in a defeated tone as he stared at his newest creation, for he knew, no matter who won…he had lost._

 _He had broken the one vow he refused to break, everything he'd done had been for nothing, he had tried his best and yet fell short. He had tried to guide them, tried to keep the peace, but at every corner he'd failed. The Orks, the Tyranids, the Eldar…Chaos, and now he had once again brought about the world's own destruction in the process._

" _What…what is this…" muttered the shapeless horror, as the golden armoured figure strode forward, placing himself between Alex and the monstrosity._

" _ **Your end Yog-Sothoth,**_ _" replied the Emperor in a voice that resounded around the battlefield before the entire world was engulfed in a golden light…_

Alex gasped as he woke up from his strange dream in a cold sweat, groaning as he felt his head pounding against his skull before resting his head back onto his pillow. 'Wait pillow? I fell asleep in the forest didn't I?' realized the human as he hastily opened his eyes to an unusual sight.

Where there had once been a forest there was now a luxurious room that he found himself in, filled to the brim with items clearly of Eldar origin. Blinking in confusion Alex was about to get out of his bed when he heard a female musical voice and turned to see an Eldar in Ranger armour seem to materialize next to his bed before kneeling down before him.

"Ynnead, is everything to your liking?" she asked, causing Alex to jump at her sudden appearance.

"Um…where did you come from?" he replied, a confused look on his face.

The Ranger just cocked her head to the side before responding, "I was always here. It wouldn't do to leave you unguarded while you slept."

"So you were watching me the entire time? That's…really creepy," muttered Alex, causing the Ranger to jump to her feet.

"Have I displeased you in some way Ynnead? PLEASE I CAN MAKE AMMENDS! DON'T ABANDON US! DON'T GIVE US BACK TO HER!" begged the Eldar in distress, stunning Alex at her response.

"Relax, I'm not going to abandon anyone," reassured the human, his confusion now intensified to the max.

The Ranger then had happy tears form in her eyes as she stared up at him with an expression that made him shudder slightly, there was something _disturbing_ with how she was looking at him. The Eldar took a step towards him, causing Alex to back away another step until his back was pushed up against a wall.

"You would forgive my transgressions…truly you are a merciful God, Ynnead. I will make sure that your kindness to us is never forgotten, any who threaten you shall be put through such suffering not even those of Commoragh would wish to witness it," promised the Ranger with a grim expression, and Alex once again shuddered as he finally recognized the emotion in her eyes…it was devotion.

'What's going on? The Eldar should not be acting like this, this level of fanatical devotion is more along the lines of the Adepta Sororitas. Jesus, Slaanesh...just what did you do to these Eldar to make them like this?' pondered the human, trying to figure out just what to say to the fanatical race he now had worshipping him.

"What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you Eldar or Ranger," he asked, getting a gasp from the Eldar in response.

"You would call me by my name? Truly you are honoring me, Praise Ynnead! The name of this Servant is Inessar, if it pleases you Ynnead," replied the Ranger with a bow.

"Inessar? That's a nice name. Now listen, I need to know what's going on. What happened to the forest, Kyoto, and where is everyone else?" he questioned Inessar.

The Eldar again cocked her head before replying, "the Mon-keigh city was consumed by the Warp. Farseer Taldeer and her forces evacuated who they could as you ordered and are now helping the Mon-keighs to blockade the area, while the Farseer meets with the 'United Nations.'"

"She's WHAT?!" exclaimed Alex, grabbing the Ranger by her shoulders and causing the Eldar to again adopt the horrified expression she had earlier.

"Please, forgive us Ynnead. We thought you wanted us to pretend to be extraterrestrials to these Mon-keighs, thus making first contact with this world's leaders was the next logical step. I shall send word that the Farseer and her forces shall be punished for displeasing you," hastily apologized the Ranger, only to freeze as a low sigh escaped Alex.

"That won't be necessary, Taldeer made the right choice," assured the human, hoping to stop this conversation before it got any further. "So how long was I unconscious for?"

"Only two days," replied Inessar, making Alex leap off the bed in shock.

"Two days! Shit! I need to get home before people start wondering where I am!" exclaimed the human as he ran to the door, only to skid to a halt as it opened and revealed the Eldar structures surrounding him.

Alex felt his jaw hit the ground as he saw the amount of progress that had been made on the Eldar base, when he had originally ordered them to begin construction he just thought of an outpost or something similar. This was not the sight that greeted him as he stepped outside…

Where there was once a forest of grassland and trees, there was now a forest of pure white, jeweled and elegant structures reaching up to the sky. 'Somehow…I don't think this is will go unnoticed,' thought the human with a sigh as he saw the numerous lights of Kuoh in the distance.

"Inessar, when I asked the Bonesingers to construct a base I didn't mean for them to create one of this size," groaned Alex with a sigh.

"Our apologizes Ynnead, but there was far too many of us to fit into a small outpost. This was the smallest we could make it, rest assured the Farseer will claim this space as our own during her meeting with this 'United Nations,'" replied the Ranger.

"Well I suppose that's something, I'll leave this all to you. For now, I'm heading back to Kuoh," informed Alex, getting a nod from Inessar.

However, as Alex began walking he frowned as he heard the Eldar fall into step behind him and turned to see Inessar following him with her rifle drawn. "What are you doing?" he questioned, causing the Ranger to look at him with a surprised expression.

"Coming with you of course, it's too dangerous for you to not have any bodyguards or security detail around those _Mon-keighs_ ," growled the Eldar, practically spitting out the last word.

"Yeah, that's not happening," replied Alex as he tried to picture explaining his association with the Eldar to the Devils in the city.

"But-but Ynnead, what if you're attacked!" stuttered the Eldar, shooting him a horrified look.

"I'll take that risk; besides I won't be defenseless. That's what Alpharius and Omegon will be for, same with Magnus," explained the human.

Inessar frowned as she heard this, "forgive me Ynnead, but these names are unknown to me. What are they?"

Alex shrugged, "they were some of the Emperor's Primachs that sided with Chaos…supposedly, the Alpha Legion's loyalty has always been uncertain, even to this day."

"They are _Mon-keighs_!?" shouted the Eldar in outrage. "Ynnead, please you cannot leave your safety in their hands. Allow myself and the rest of my Rangers to accompany you into the city at least."

"That will draw far too much unwanted attention to me, now that the world knows about you Eldar it will be a massive uproar if you go into the city," explained Alex.

The Ranger's only response was to disappear from sight as her cloaking activated, making Alex shake his head. "Inessar, for what I have planned I need my spies to appear human, no matter how well you disguise your features it will be obvious what you are the minute you open your mouth," explained the human, causing her to drop her cloaking.

"Then at least allow myself to follow you, I have had many years of experience working for Imperium Rogue Traders. I can keep myself under cover, besides I can call for help from the new base if we need reinforcements," begged the Eldar.

The human was about to sigh and refuse once again when he caught the desperation in Inessar's eyes as she took off her helmet. Suddenly he remembered back to an old psychology textbook from his original school, specifically a passage on abandonment issues.

And just like that it made sense…why all the Eldar were so fanatical, why they were so devoted, why they wanted to prove themselves useful…

Sighing Alex walked over to the Ranger and softly ruffled her hair as he took in her face for the first time, noting her flawless features. She had blazing red hair flowing down her face that contrasted her pale blue eyes, almost like the elements of fire and ice were embodied in the same being. 'She's beautiful' he thought, before pushing the thought aside as he tried to refocus.

"Hey, look at me," he ordered in a soft tone, which was obeyed instantly. "I'm not going to abandon you, okay? Now spread the word, I want everyone who is present to assemble for a speech. I have something important to say."

Inessar just nodded eagerly as she ran off and after roughly twenty minutes a massive crowd had gathered around Alex, all looking at him with the disturbing level of devotion in their eyes. 'Good God, Slaanesh seriously how many Eldar were inside that thing,' wondered the human as he tried and failed to estimate the numbers before him, it was at least equally to the population of Kuoh that's for sure. Upon seeing Inessar stepping out of the crowd to bow before him, the rest of the Eldar did likewise causing the human's eyes to widen as he felt a wave of emotion slam into his mind.

 _Our Savior…Serve him…Protect him…Worship him…Praise Ynnead…_

The mantra was just repeated constantly in his head and Alex frowned as for a brief moment he could have sworn he gained another layer of sight, each of the Eldar burning brightly like beacons against a pitch black sky. However, just as quickly as it came, the sensation left and Alex heard the mantra fade into the void.

Shaking the sensation from his head Alex refocused on the task at hand, trying to treat mentally ill Eldar…that were devoted to him…great…

"Alright, I know many of you don't want me to leave, that you want to stick close to me, that if you ever lose your usefulness to me then I'll just cast you all aside like a used toy," he began, as a silence echoed across the base.

Alex was silent for a minute as he took in a deep breath, "that is a lie. I won't abandon you, you're my creations, my responsibility. And I promise you now that I will protect you, I won't let you suffer anymore. You will never know the terror of abandonment or abuse ever again, I swear it on my name as Ynnead."

'Not a very good speech but hopefully that should keep them happy,' sighed Alex as he finished, only to be hit by another wave of emotion far stronger than before.

 _He cares about us…Praise Ynnead…Our Savior…Serve him…Ynnead…Ynnead…Ynnead…Kill his enemies…Ynnead…Ynnead…_

"What the hell is going on?" groaned the human with a sigh before he shook his head and ordered the crowd to disperse.

Inessar gave him a bright and happy smile as she rushed over to him with a skip in her step, "shall we head towards the city."

Alex was about to reprimand her again when he saw her happy expression and the words died in his throat unspoken, "fine, I suppose I do need a way to keep in contact with the Eldar but remember to stay invisible until I say otherwise. We don't want to cause a scene."

"Of course, they shall never even know I was there," replied the Eldar as she disappeared from sight.

Sighing Alex then spent the next hour getting back to his room, praying that Inessar didn't get caught as she trailed after him. By the time he arrived back home the human was ready to collapse onto the couch from stress as he began preparing for the creation of his new servants.

Magnus would be good to act as an adviser on dealing with Chaos as well as giving him one of the most powerful Psykers at his command. Plus, he was one of the more 'sane' followers of Chaos, in fact his beliefs even inspired Alex's original interest in Chaos. Then there was the Alpha Legion Primachs, whom even to this day he didn't know if they were truly loyal to Chaos or not.

Either way, they and their legion had a unique set of skills that he intended to utilize, and if he was going to make a Traitor Legion he'd rather them, then their more 'devoted' counterparts. With his decision made and Inessar now visible and watching from a distance, Alex began reaching into his mind as shadows spread out from his body.

However, the shadows immediately receded back into his body as both Alex and Inessar heard a loud knock on the door, breaking his concentration and causing a low sigh to echo from the human. Nodding to Inessar he watched as she disappeared once again before walking over to the door and opening it to a surprised Sona.

"Good you're home I…Alex what happened to your ears?" asked the Devil, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"My what?" replied the human in a confused tone as he reached up to his face and his eyes widened. 'Shit...'

* * *

 **Alright, I'm sorry. I know that I promised more on Chaos and the Tyranids but there was just so much to cover in this chapter that I didn't have time. Also The Alpha Legion and The Thousands Sons will be the first Traitor Legions to be summoned. The next chapter will also deal with the DxD factions reactions to the Eldar.**


End file.
